Adventures in Equestria, book 1
by scootalootheninja
Summary: Second release, due to major rewriting. The princess ends Twilight some colts to see haw she and her friends copes with them. rated T due to some Kissing and rubbing. NO sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

New Characters

Sapphire- A deep sapphire blue hued dragon. She's very outgoing, and many boy dragons have fallen for her. She has yet to find somebody, or somedragon…..

Nickel- A brown Earth pony with a jet-black, short, mane. Nickel grew up on his family's vegetable farm. His parents and siblings never really appreciated anything he did with his apple growing. They were just too busy working their vegetables. So he decided to venture off in search of somebody to share his ideas with.

His cutie mark is a potted apple plant

Sparkie- A grey Unicorn with a semi-long orange mane and tail. Sparkie is a somewhat shy unicorn, but has take charge attitude. He likes to experiment with magic. He left his parents in search of adventure, and maybe romance too…

His cutie mark is a spark.

Valor- A beige unicorn with long hair. A very considerate ladies' man, which has yet to find a REAL lady….. He left his hometown because Everypony was too laid back country-style for him. And he loved to sew, but nopony would wear his "ridiculous looking" outfits.

His cutie mark is a Needle and Pink thread in a heart

Sterling- A lime green Pegasus with brown hair. Sterling is a very outgoing type, resembling Rainbow Dash. He delights in drawing art in the clouds and playing with little woodland creatures. He would love too woo a girl, but the girls he had liked just thought that he was TOO outgoing.

His cutie mark is a cloud drawn into the likeness of a pony

Quicksilver- A purple Pegasus with blue hair. Quicksilver is almost the exact opposite of Sterling. He is very shy, but he tries his best to be a good team member. He likes to fly, but he doesn't think he's very good at it. He enjoys doing daring tricks, when nopony is watching.

His cutie mark is a flaming hoop

Mustang- A red Earth pony with orange hair. A great decorator, and loves parties!

He doesn't think too much about girls, but every now and then….

His cutie mark is a mirror with confetti on it.

The original ponies. (Descriptions taken from .com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic/characters)

Twilight Sparkle - For a unicorn that's new to the magic of friendship, Twilight Sparkle gets an "A+." She uses her magical powers to help her friends, and she's always ready to lend a helping hoof. Sometimes she gets on her high horse, but her love for her pals makes her a natural leader.

Pinkie Pie - Pinkie Pie is a free spirit who prances to the beat of her own drum. Actually, she prances to the sound of her own singing. She's playful and full of energy. She can talk till the ponies come home. She loves to invent silly songs, giggle, skip, and make her friends laugh.

Applejack "AJ" - Applejack is a country pony that grew up on her family's apple farm. She's down to earth and dependable, and she's not afraid to get her hooves dirty. To her, any job can be done with a little horse sense and hard work. Applejack has a knack for figuring out how to fix a problem – fast!

Rainbow Dash - Rainbow Dash lives for adventure! Whenever there's a problem that involves danger, distant lands, and mysterious beasts, she's the first to help. She's bold. She's brave. She's also a bit proud and mischievous - but wouldn't you be too if you were the fastest Pegasus around?

Fluttershy - Graceful Fluttershy has a special way with forest animals. Her favorite thing is to care for them in her quiet meadow cottage. That's because Fluttershy is, well ... shy. She's sweet, soft-spoken, and kind of a scaredy-pony. Her friends love her for her kindness, and they work hard to bring her out of her shell.

Rarity - With her gleaming white coat and royal purple curls, Rarity is the most beautiful unicorn in Ponyville. And she knows it. After all, heads turn when she prances down the street. A talented fashion designer, Rarity loves to give the other ponies makeovers, and her dream is to design for Princess Celestia.

The Adventures of Ponyville and its inhabitants

Chapter 1

Part 1

Fluttershy's baby bunny problem

Fluttershy was out checking on her bunnies when she came across a new bunny hole. "Oh my!" she exclaimed. She peeked in and said, "Hello little bunnies, can you come out?" there was a flurry of paws, and a little grey bunny and a familiar looking white bunny peeked out. But as she smiled and said hello, she said, "Angel? Well this is where you've been hiding." She giggled and then asked. "What've you been doing this whole time?" he rubbed his neck sheepishly and pointed to the grey bunny. "So this is your mate!" she smiled. "Hello! I'm Fluttershy!" but as she continued to look at them, she could see in their eyes that something was amiss. So she lay down and inquired, "What's the matter bunnies? They rapidly acted out a scene of how they had picked out this spot for a home in the garden before going out in the Everfree forest for some food. But on the way back out, had lost track of their baby boy in the, "Everfree Forest!" she gasped! The bunnies nodded vigorously and continued in their frenzied packing. Fluttershy leaned down close and whispered, "I'll go and find him in the Ever….free… forest…."

She gulped and a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. "_NO!"_ she thought to herself "_I can't be scared! I need to help this new little bunny family. I have to do it for Angel." _she squared her flanks, set her shoulders, and said "Yes bunnies, don't you worry, I'm going to find your boy" they hopped up and down and hugged her and each other. Then they happily hopped back into their home. Fluttershy went inside and paced back and forth, back and forth, until she had worked up enough courage to pack her saddlebags and go outside. It was a bright sunny day, a little hot, but still a beautiful day. As she opened the door, there were Twilight and Spike! "Well good morning Fluttershy!" Twilight laughed. "We were just about to knock when you opened the door. " Spike tilted his head and saw the saddle bags. He asked, "Where are you headed off to, Fluttershy?" "Fluttershy looked around and said, I don't want to scare the other bunnies, but I'm going into the Everfree forest to find a lost baby bunny." Twilight and spike both took a double take "Really? You're going to go into the Everfree forest, alone?" "Well, yeah, just to find the baby bunny and then I'll be right back." "Oh, no, that could take days, but we'll, come along" Twilight smiled. Spike hopped into the air and said, "Oh boy! An adventure!" then he scurried off to pack his and Twilight's Bags. Twilight said, "Anyway, you'll need us to help you navigate the forest, and Zecora may have seen him too. Come on, let's go and help spike pack." She trotted off. "Uhh… I guess so….." Fluttershy Mumbled. She followed her, still very afraid of what could happen to ponies who went into the Everfree forest.

Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy were trotting sown the read at a leisurely pace when they encountered Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Spike immediately flew behind Twilight and gasped, "Did she see me?" Twilight rolled her eyes and smiled at Spike who was trying his best to spruce himself up, saying, "No, Spike, she didn't see you." "Whew," he said as he put on the precious necklace with the blue gem that Rarity had given him as a present for helping her. Then he walked with his head a little bit higher then usual. "Spiiike," Twilight said. She winked and nudged him with her hoof. "What?" he said, winking back. Twilight waved and said, "Hey girls, what are you up to?" Rainbow Dash sighed and muttered" nothing. It's so boring today. Everypony is either sleeping or just sitting around." Rarity nodded and added, "And it's not like I wanted to just sew all day long for no reason, so me and Rainbow decided to take a walk." Well, Fluttershy has a Baby Bunny problem." As soon as they heard that, they immediately perked up and started asking questions. "What kind of baby bunny problem?" "Is it a big problem or a small problem?" Twilight held up her hoof and said, "whoa there ponies, I think we should let Fluttershy tell you what's happened." Then she stepped aside and looked at Fluttershy. After Fluttershy was done, Rarity and Rainbow slapped hooves and said, "We'll be right back!" and they dashed off, each to pack their bags for the coming adventure into the Everfree Forest. Twilight nodded toward a drink stand and Spike looked hopefully at the gem encrusted chocolate smoothie. Twilight looked at him reprovingly, but smiled and bought him the smoothie, and she bought lemonade. As they were sipping their lemonade, AJ and Pinkie came walking down the street. They spotted them and trotted over, AJ saying, "Hey ya'll! What in the hay is all the hubbub about?" Spike put down his half-finished smoothie and said "One of Fluttershy's bunnies got lost in the Everfree Forest, and we're going to go help her find it!" "Well, I'd mighty like to help! I'll go hitch up my saddlebags!" and AJ galloped off to Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie Pie hopped into the air and said, "Oooh! I should set up a party for when you get back! She hopped and skipped back to Twilight's house to prepare…

They all stopped before the dark and forbidding entrance of the Everfree Forest. A shiver of fear went down Fluttershy's back, and then shook her head and thought, "_No! I must do this!"_ She set her shoulders, looked up, and defiantly thought, "_Alright forest. I'm coming in. Do your worst!"_And so she shakily trotted into the forest, the other ponies following close behind. They entered the murky darkness of the forest, staying as close as possible. Twilight took the lead with Fluttershy and led them to Zecora's house. When they reached it, the door was open and Zecora was bringing wood outside to start a fire. "Hello Zecora!" Twilight said as she trotted up to the mystical zebra, the other ponies following. "Ah Twilight, there are colts seeking you and your friends, but beware, they may steal your heart away." Zecora winked at them and placed a big pot in the fireplace and lighting the wood with a coal from her fireplace inside. "Go and find your way," she said, "and they will find you." With that, she stirred her brew and went inside her hut. They looked at each other and were going to walk away, when Zecora poked her head out and said, "What you seek in not too far, just go to the pit of tar." Then she disappeared into her house again. Rainbow shrugged, but Rarity said, "Oh! Did you hear that? There are colts here!" she exclaimed, getting dreamy eyed for a moment before charging away, saying, "come on girls! What are we waiting for! Let's go to the Black pit!" Fluttershy stopped and said, "Wait, what about the baby bunny?" Rarity didn't even stop answer "I'm sure he'll be there darling, now let's move!"The rest of the girls looked at each other skeptically, but they galloped after rarity, spike hesitated a moment longer, and when he turned around, Zecora was standing near him, and she said, "There will be a surprise for you too, and it will reveal itself to be very new." And with that, Spike ran after the girls.

Chapter 1

Part 2

The Gentlecolts (and girl-dragon)

(A few minutes before Twilight and the girls arrive at Zecora's)

Sparkie, Nickel, Valor, Sterling, Mustang, Quicksilver, and Sapphire were good friends. They had met on their travels to find a better place to live in Equestria. Now as they were wandering though the Everfree forest, they came across a small hut, seemingly abandoned, but as they approached, a zebra came out of the bushes with some kind of plant in her mouth. "Hello," Sparkie said, as they approached the clearing and the house beyond. The zebra looked at them quietly and said, "If it is adventure and romance you seek, then go to the tar pits and that's what you'll meet." And she pointed in a north-westerly direction and then disappeared inside her hovel. Sparkie shrugged, and started in the direction she had pointed toward. The other ponies glanced at each other, and then followed Sparkie. Sapphire was sitting on Sparkie's back and she said, "Are you even going to stop and think about what she said?" Sparkie kept on walking, and answered, "Well, I guess that I thought that we really had no other way to go. We were wandering anyway, what could go wrong?" a short walk later, they stood at the underbrush before the Black Pits. They heard girlish laughter on the other side. "I guess this is what that weird zebra was talking about." Valor said. He squared his shoulders and stated, "Well gentlecolts, I'm going to go and see these ponies. After all, we are on royal orders from Princess Celestia. I would prefer if you all went with me though. We could serve to each other as encouragement." Sparkie stepped forward, along with Sterling, Nickel, Mustang, and Sapphire. Only Quicksilver remained. "Oh, come on Quicksilver!" Sparkie exclaimed, "It'll be fun, and who knows..." he nudged him with his hoof and winked, "maybe you'll find somepony you like too" Quicksilver blushes, and then slowly took on an air of courage. He finally gulped and stood up straight "Let's do this" he said with a glint in his eye. So, the seven of them strode out of the bushes.

The girls were laughing and talking about what Zecora had said to them. Fluttershy and Rarity were playing with the baby rabbit, which was found near the tar pit. "So what do you think these "colts" are going to be like?" AJ asked. Spike shrugged. "I dunno, but I won….." suddenly he burped, and a message from the princess appeared on the grass. It read…

_Dear Twilight, my most faithful student,_

_I have a new assignment for you. I have assembled some colts that will help you with your task. You will find out what your task is later. For now, meet these young gentlecolts and befriend them, then I will send you another letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia _

_P.S. this is a fun assignment, and I can't wait to see how you do on it!_

Twilight finished reading the scroll out loud, and she put it in her saddlebag. "I wonder when these colts will get here" Twilight said. "I reckon they'll get here soon enough." AJ said, as she flopped down on the grass to await the colts. They talked and laughed for a little while, but then they all heard some rustling, and then a soft, wet popping sound. They all turned, and that sound turned out to be five colts and a Spike's jaws hitting the floor. All the girls blushed, and sort of looked away, but then peeked back. They were all silent for a minute, but then Twilight cleared her throat and said "u-um…. Hello, my name is Twilight. We are here on royal orders from princess Celestia, and I guess…. Umm..." she blushed even harder. Sparkie shook his head, and stuttered out, "W-we are t-too….." he shuffled his hooves, then looked away for a moment, then took a deep breath and looked back. "Yes… the Princess told us that we would find out later what our assignment was. But she did say that we were going to stay with you for…. Now….." he blushed, apparently embarrassed beyond what he would have ever thought. Twilight blinked and thought "_Oh for the love of Celestia! What am I supposed to do? Umm, I guess inviting them to come back to stay the night would work…_" so she cleared her throat again, and said haltingly, "umm…. I guess, would you like to all stay at my house f- for the night?" she smiled. Sparkie smiled back. _"Come on you idiot! Say something!"_ he shook his head and said, "Yeah… sure I guess." They all stood still for a few seconds longer, then Twilight slowly started to walk toward the edge of the clearing, and onto the path back to Ponyville. One by one, the others followed, each casting quick glances in each other's direction, and when their eyes met, looking away, blushing. Some time later, they emerged near the main road, as the sun was just starting to set over Equestria. They were slowly walking back to Twilight's house, but when they were almost there, Fluttershy walked up beside Twilight and whispered, "what about the baby bunny? Shouldn't we bring him back first?" Twilight thought about this for a moment, then shook her head. "Besides, were already there," and indeed, they were not a few yards from her front door. "And I bet he'll have fun sleeping over anyway." Fluttershy nodded, happy deep down inside that she could stay with Twilight tonight. When they had reached the front door, Pinkie was there waiting with streamers and party things all set up for their return. "Welcome home litt…." But when she saw Mustang and the other colts, she gasped and scurried to hide and peeked her head out, "….Twi? Where did you get these colts from?" she thought, "_Mustang is so cute! Wait, did I just say that?"_ Twilight said, "Ill tell you later pinkie. It's a long story. "She sat down on a pillow in the corner and looked down, occasionally sneaking a peek. The girls glanced at each other. This was NOT pinkie. Either something happened, she liked somepony too! AJ and Rarity exchanged giggly looks before walking in. She wasn't the only one.

All gotten settled inside, they separated into their old groups, and they heatedly discussed each other. Spike was casting quick glances in Sapphire's direction. She caught him once, and winked at him, which drove him to walk over, but Twilight and the girls laughed, and he shook his head, seeming just now to come back to reality. Finally, Twilight stood and walked to the center of the room and cleared her throat, saying, "Um… ok everypony," everypony looked at her, but Sparkie, with those beautiful eyes, when they were shifted onto her, it took all of her might not to melt right there on the floor. "I-I think we need a formal introduction. Boys, you sit over h-here, and girls you sit on this side." The ponies all sat in their respective sides, and when Twilight had their attention, she said bravely, "I'll go first. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I am, apparently, a unicorn. I am princess Celestia's student…" she blushed, "I guess that's it." She sat down and motioned for the rest of them to go up, one at a time, to introduce themselves. Sparkie Tentatively rose and shuffled to the center of the room. And said, "H-hello, my name is S-Sparkie, and I like to learn and experiment with magic." With that being said, he scrambled down from the center and sat down, Twilight Sighing, audibly from across the room, smiling dreamily at him as she lay on her pillow. He whispered to Valor, "How did I do?" Valor winked, "just fine, but just wait to you see what I do" He stood up and walked into the center. Rarity was on the edge of her seat, well, pillow, and she was totally engrossed in this dashing prince of her dreams, and to think that he was standing right there! "_This one looks SO mush better than that old nephew of Celestia's"_ she wilted at the thought of it. He bowed and started, "Hello fillies, it is my pleasure to finally meet you all. My name is Valor," here he tossed his mane, and his eyes sparkled in the dim light, making Rarity almost faint of sheer manliness. I Enjoy tailoring….." his eyes swept around the room to the side where the fillies were sitting, "…But I also enjoy women" he winked at them. Thankfully, AJ was sitting behind Rarity as she fainted into her arms. Applejack shoved her back upright, and Rarity snapped back into reality just as Valor was walking off the stage. Rarity soaked in his beautiful coat and his ever- twinkling eyes. Next, Sapphire walked onto the stage. Spike was sitting uninterested until this point. His eyes widened until his pupils were pinpricks against a sheet of white. "My name is… um… Sapphire…." Spike sunk into his pillow until he was barely noticeable, but Twilight noticed him and nudged him with a wink. This made Spike blush all the more. Then Nickel was walking into the center, "Ahem… My name is Nickel, and I like to grow apples… I guess…" he shuffled out of the center, with AJ's widened eyes boring a hole in his face. He looked away, ashamed. AJ whispered to Rainbow, "well! Will you have a look at this colt! He's dumped my apples in a heart of gold!" she exclaimed, eyeing him dotingly. He glanced black and gave her a faltering smile before hiding his face with his hoof again. Sterling walked up next. He looked around for a second, and his eyes contacted with Fluttershy's for a split second. And in that second, he saw the most loving, caring, pony in all of Equestria. "_I do this for you…"_ "My name is Sterling, and I draw with clouds, and I take care of homeless woodland animals. He too, shuffled off the stage when he finished, leaving Fluttershy with butterflies in her stomach and a dreamy gaze. _"SCORE!"_ he thought when he sat back down on his pillow. Next was Mustang. Pinkie scooted lower into her pillow, and giggled. Mustang smiled at her, and then said, "Hello, my name is Mustang. I like to decorate, and I love to have parties…" at this pinkie pie gave a shout, "WOO PARTY!" and everypony laughed. Mustang gave a fake smile then zipped under his pillow and peeked out. Pinkie was giggling at him! He was confused to either take this as a compliment or as an embarrassment. But now last, was Quicksilver. All eyes, locked on his pillow, but he was only a shaking huddle underneath the pillow. Valor stood up and walked over, whispering, "Quicksilver, this is your time to shine." He bent down closer, "and I know, from experience, that there is a certain somebody that you like, but that also likes you BACK for who you are. So just walk up there and tell them your name and what you like to do." Quicksilver peeked out and looked around, but when he saw rainbow dash, he was suddenly compelled to walk up there and say something. He, slowly, painstakingly, walked up to the center of the room, rainbow looking at him the whole way. "_I think I really like this one_" she thought as this shy, but handsome colt stood and cleared his throat. "h-hi everypony, m-my name is Q-Quicksilver….. And I like to, um… fly." He was about to dart back under his pillow when valor whispered from his pillow, "_Tell them you like to do daring tricks!"_ he winked "and…. I also like to do….. tricks." Then he darted under his pillow and peeked out. There was silence for a full minute as the girls evaluated these colts. It was pinky who started the applause, saying "WOO! Grrreat job guys!" Clopping her hooves on the floor as hard as she could. One by one, the other ponies started clopping too. The guys just looked more embarrassed, dragging their hooves and looking down. Finally Twilight said, alright everypony, who's hungry? Spike was about to yell "ME!" when he saw Sapphire on Sparkie's back. Then he said, "Me?" Everypony laughed, and Spike wished he could just be swallowed up in the floor.

Chapter 1

Part 3

Angel

They slept soundly that night, and they woke up refreshed and ready. After a quick breakfast, they decided to bring Fluttershy's bunny back to his parents. The bunny was very excited, hopping all over the place. When they reached Fluttershy's small cottage in the woods, Fluttershy soared into the air, with the little bunny on her back. When she landed by the bunny-hole his parents lived in, his parents rushed out, overjoyed at seeing their little son alive and well. He jumped down off Fluttershy's back and hugged his parents. Then seeing her start to walk away, he hopped after her. She heard the soft hopping of the baby bunny, and she slowly turned around. He hugged her leg, then made a motioning toward her house, and then pointed to himself. "You'd like to come with me?" he nodded and then hopped onto her back. She nuzzled him while saying, "Well, aren't you just a little angel!" Then she realized, "That's it! Ill call you angel. He joyously hopped in circles on her back before settling down in her mane. She happily walked over to the other ponies, who were still standing where she had left them a moment ago. She settled down on the ground while they all looked expectantly. She said, "the little bunny decided to stay with me. His name is Angel." Then he popped up out of her mane and looked around at the ponies. Twilight commented, "I never really realized how cute he was!" and the bunny hid down further in her mane. Fluttershy giggled, but then Angel stood up and stared back at twilight a bit tremblingly. It was all Twilight had not to laugh out loud. Well, anyway. What do we do now?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "We don't have anything planned, right Twilight?" she shook her head. "Well then!" She flew up and did an experimental loop. "Well, I'm going to find something cool that's happening, and then ill come find you." She flew off, leaving a miniature rainbow in her speeding wake. Sparkie cleared his throat and nervously said, "How about you show us around Ponyville?" Twilight perked up. "That's a great idea Sparkie! And she trotted off with her friends into Ponyville. Pinkie pie asked, "hey Twilight, how about we go and show them Sugarcube corner?" Twilight nodded, "But first lets show them Sweet Apple Acres." "Okie dokie lokie!" she hopped on a few meters ahead. Applejack opened up the gate, and all the colts saw was, apples. It seemed to go on forever. As they walked through the huge farm, Applejack picked off a few and gave them to all of the colts. They crunched into those sweet, delicious, and soft apples of all different kinds. Gala, Macintosh, Fuji, Red delicious, and Granny smith. As they walked along, munching on their apples, they suddenly came to a clearing, in which a large red barn stood at the center. "Here is where me and mah family live," She gestured with her hoof, and then continued down the path. As they continued to trot at a leisurely pace though the grove of thriving apple trees, Rainbow Dash appeared, seeming out of nowhere, above their heads. Guys, guess what! I found a secret opening o the side of a mountain not too far from here!" She pointed to an ominous, looming mountain that was situated on the outskirts of Ponyville. Then she swooped down and said, come on guys, let's go check it out. Then she darted off, into the hazy clouds. AJ turned around and said, "Wait up Rainbow, we're a-comin!" they all pelted down the trail again, out of apple acres, and all to way to the city limits of Ponyville before they had to stop to catch their breath. "Woo-ee. What a workout!" Applejack gasped. As they regained their breath, they took a look around. They were at the base of a behemoth of a mountain. It was almost sheer cliff after about o a hundred feet of climbing. Rainbow only went up about half that and stopped. "It's right here! She yelled down before landing on the edge. They slowly but surely made their way up the mountain, with the colts helping with their strength to push up the fillies. When they collapsed on the ledge where the cave was supposed to be, they sat up and looked around. Pinkie said, I don't see a cave here, Dashie! Are you pulling a prank on us?" Rainbow shook her head. I didn't think so either, not until I noticed this. She then pulled aside the vines to expose a protruding square of rock. It was small, and it suspiciously like a button… Twilight walked toward it and pushed on it with her hoof, causing a Miniature Earthquake as the mountainside seemed to open itself up. They all fell back, covering their eyes. When it finally stopped, Twilight open her eyes. When the other guys and girls opened their eyes too, they saw Twilight staring at where the stone had opened. "Whaat was that!" AJ said, shaking the dust out of her mane. Then she saw the opening and froze.

Something was coming out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Part 1

Wait… why does this sound so familiar?

Something was coming out.

It lumbered toward them, breathing heavily. Twilight stood there, frozen. Then they all heard it yawn. A huge blast of hot air threatened to send them tumbling down the ledge they had just climbed. They had to squint against the sheer force of the wind. The creature then emerged from the depths of the cave, stretching. The sun glinted off its… scales? The dragon, for that is what it was, looked down at them and said in a deep, bass voice, "You have my undying gratitude for helping me to escape." He bowed as his voice rang over the mountainside. Twilight shook herself out of the trance it had put her in, and said, "You're very welcome…" she took a step back and bit her lip. "My name is Twilight. We came here to see what was inside this cave." The dragon shook with a great guffaw, shaking the mountain with him, again almost rattling them off the edge. As he realized what he was causing, he immediately stopped and apologized. He then said, "Well, I'd best be on my way now." He spread his golden wings, and they shimmered in the sunlight. "And as for what was inside that cave, it's a puzzle." His eyes glinted down at them as he readied himself to takeoff. "Good luck!" he shouted over the rush of wind he spread as he flapped his wings. The ponies held on tight to whatever rock or vine was within reach. Then he was gone, a golden speck in the distance before he faded entirely from sight. Rainbow was the first to say something, saying, "Come on guys, let's go inside." She swooped down and started walking into the cave. Twilight was next. Then came everypony else. Rainbow dash suddenly bumped into something. She squinted in the fading light, but she couldn't make it out. "What is it Rainbow?" Twilight asked, coming up beside her. "I have no idea. Here, you take a look at it," she said, taking a step back. Twilight stepped up on the pedestal that the thing was on. The touched the top and it seemed to give a little as she put more pressure under it. She said "okay everypony, hold on!" and she pushed down with all her might. The cave lit up. It seemed like a normal cave, with stalactites and stalagmites. Then, it all started to shimmer and fade away, to be replaced by a smooth white floor, walls and ceiling. Then the floor in front of the button opened up, and something large and circular rose out of the floor. Part of it opened up and then everything went silent again. They stood still for a long time, the only sound they could hear being their own breathing. Then slowly Twilight nodded toward the circular thing, and she started walking inside it. The other ponies quickly followed. When they were all inside, it shut its doors, and started to go down.

When it stopped, the ponies were greeted with a grey hallway. As they slowly started to walk through it, a square section of the wall glowed to life. On it was a big number.

One.

Twilight rounded a bend to the left, and saw a rather large room, made out of the white stuff they had saw earlier. When she took a step on the white floor, the room hummed to life. As all the ponies stood where Twilight was, the floor suddenly lifted them up to a higher position. The rest of the room's walls and floor erupted into many different things. Out of the floor on both sides of the room came two pedestals with something on it. The room put itself together with seamlessness. And as it finally stopped, one last thing fell into place. The raised floor that they stood on suddenly split into two, leaving the girls on one side, guys on the other. Except for Spike and Sapphire, which were still with Twilight and Sparkie. They stared at each other through the semi-transparent wall which had just fallen down between them. They then stared at the room again. The floor beneath the two of them started to go downward. When it settled into place at the floor of the room, it stopped completely level with the floor, making it impossible to see where it had broken off. They both started walking around in the room, and seeing no way to get out, they started to talk to each other through the glass-type wall that separated them. "What do we do?" Twilight said. They all shrugged. As Twilight was about to say something else, Pinkie had gone over to the pedestal and was touching the thing that was on top. "Pinkie! " Twilight exclaimed. Pinkie picked up the thing and walked back over. As pinkie handed it to twilight, she ran her eyes over it. It was shiny, it had a blue stripe, and it had a few black prong-type things sticking out and then pointing to the center. There was a little button on the side that twilight hesitated before pressing it. She looked at everypony, and they all vigorously nodded. She closed her eyes and pressed the button. When she opened her eyes, the stripe on it that was previously blue had turned orange. She pressed it again, and it turned blue. The examined it for any other type of buttons, and when she looked up, lost, she saw that Sparkie had gone over to his pedestal and gotten his. His stripe was red. She looked at it his curiously, and then as she ran her hand over the bottom of hers, she felt something under her finger. She lifted it up to inspect the underside, and there was a small thin thing sticking out. She pulled it, and the front glowed blue for a split second before something burst out of the front and hit the transparent wall between them. It fizzled out upon impact, and then Sparkie immediately shot his at the wall too. He got the same result, except his was red. When he pressed the same button, his turned yellow, then back to red again. Twilight suddenly had an idea. She shot it at the wall instead of the transparent wall. It created a small-oval shaped hole in the wall that was slightly fuzzy. She walked over to look at it, and then shrugged. "Girls! You have got to see this!" It was Sparkie. He had shot a red one, and then shot a yellow one beside it. And as he turned and went inside the yellow one,

He came OUT of the red one.

Twilight and the girls Stared for a moment, the Rainbow grabbed the thing out of twilight's hoof before pressing the button, turning it orange, and shooting it at the wall. It made a weird wavy sound, but then it stood there. And as they dropped it and walked forward to examine what was on the wall, they saw that if they looked into one, they could see out the other. Meanwhile, Rarity had picked it up and was examining it. She suddenly yelled, "Look everypony! It says here on the side… "Handheld Portal Device Developed by Aperture sciences."" Twilight looked around, and she saw two doors, not too far away, but in order to reach the door, you had to cross a pool of murky looking water. Twilight suddenly grabbed the portal gun and rapidly fired off two shots. One, blue, went over the pool and hit the wall beside the door, the other, orange, hit the wall beside them. Twilight said, "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this. We need to use this device to help us through the problems." She walked thought the portal and onto the ledge where the door was. As she looked to her left, she saw that the boys had copied her idea and made it to the door. They were high hoofing each other and the girls were too. And as they want though the doors, a whole new era of adventure and teamwork appeared to them. Time seemed to stand still as they went through each puzzle, each one more challenging then the last. But they overcame them all, using the power of friendship and teamwork. In one, the boys had a pool of water with blocks going under the water, and then coming up briefly before going back under. So each one had to hold a cube and jump from block to block, as each one would appear for a split second before falling back under the murky water. When they reached the other side, the girls cheered, and then a bridge appeared on their side, allowing them to cross. In another, Rainbow had to do a series of jump-and-shoot. She would jump into one, coming out straight up in another, before shooting one on a higher platform. Then she would come out of that one to shoot another portal on a higher ledge, until she reached the top. Then she pushed the button, allowing the guys and girls to reach the doors. All in all, they had a fun experience. When they finally reached the end, they walked into a new room. This one was semi-large, and had a table and chairs in the middle. With CAKE on it.

**(Portal joke! :D )**

Pinkie immediately sat down in one of the chairs and buried her head into the delicious, moist cake. They all looked at each other and laughed as pinkie's face emerged form the cake, with icing all over her muzzle. After they had all shared the cake, they sat for a while and laughed about the puzzles they had solved, and some of the funny parts that happened along with it. When they finally fell silent, tired from all the physical exertion they had endured from the day, a big blue portal appeared on the wall. There was a sign that also appeared beside it that clearly said, "To home."

They walked as one through the giant, blue portal.

Then they all woke up.

Chapter 2

Part 2

A Dream!

As they stood up, pictures of the dream they had had still flashing rapidly thought their minds. As Spike woke up, he burped a letter out, and it fell to the floor before Twilight could get it. Sparkie saw his chance and made a move. He darted over to the fallen scroll and picked it up. Then he graciously handed it to Twilight, before backing away. Twilight blushed blood red, but she hid her face in the scroll and started to read.

_Dear Ponies,_

_Did you enjoy that dream? Really what happened was that you came up the side of the mountain, which I had filled with a sleeping potion, and you all fell asleep when you reached the ledge. I then had my guards move you inside the cave, which you thought was closed, but you fell asleep before you could register it. It was so much fun, wasn't it? I hope you can keep having an enjoyable time!_

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight was dumbfounded. The PRINCESS had made this happen? All the other ponies obviously had the same thought, because most of them were staring at each other quietly. Slowly, they all broke into smiles and laughed. Then they made their way home. It was still only about midday. They had only been asleep for a few hours. Twilight shook her head. Sometimes the princess was a little too encouraging. As they entered Twilight's house again, they all sat on their respective pillows, all facing the center. After a few moments of silence, Sterling spoke and said, "Well, what are we going to do now?" "Twilight shrugged. Fluttershy scooted over to twilight and whispered in her ear. "Mhmm... ok."

Twilight announced, "Fluttershy suggested that we split up and then think about ideas. If we have too many, than we can write them down to spread over the next few days." So they split into their respective groups. Guys on one side, girls on the other. As they started to discuss cool things to do with the guys, twilight realized she should probable get some paper and a quill. So she cleared her throat, intending to ask Spike to get them, but he saw that even though he hadn't done too much today, that adventure must have really taken a lot out of him, because he was sprawled on a pillow, snoring. As she walked away to get them herself, she saw Sapphire out of the corner of her eye. She went over to spike and laid her pillow on top of him. "Like a blanket," she supposed. She rolled her eyes before sitting back down. What she didn't see was Sapphire hug spike quickly before going back to the guys. As both groups were furiously scribbling down ideas, Sapphire quietly tapped Sparkie on his shoulder. He turned around, and said, "hey Sapphire. What is it?" she motioned over to the girls group then pointed to herself. He looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on his face. "Sure" he winked. Just don't make us look bad. She hugged Sparkie and then ran over to the other side of the room. The girls were busy writing, so they didn't notice her until she was almost right beside them. Twilight said, "oh hey sapphire. What is it?" she sat down on an empty pillow and murmured, "Would It be okay if I, Y'know, sat over herewith you guys?" they all seemed to brighten up even more. "Sure! It'd be great to get to know you more." The other girls nodded. Sapphire smiled. "Thanks guys." They put down the paper and then they all sat in a semicircle around Sapphire. "Rainbow asked, "Could you tell us how did you end up with Sparkie?" She blushed. "Sure. It's a good story."

"_Some time ago, when I was about 4 years old, my mother and I were caught in a forest fire as we were searching for food. We ran blindly through the forest for some time, and as we fled, my mother had tripped over a rock and torn both her wings' thin membrane. We had to find shelter for the night, so I helped her over to a cave I knew about. When we were safe inside, we fell asleep, holding each other tight. But I was jolted awake in the middle of the night. My mother had hidden me in the pile of leaves that we had slept in. I was about to come out of the little hovel I was inside, when I heard a lot of ferocious growling and my mother's roar. It was some kind of monster. They fought, and I heard a lot of yelling and grunts of pain, but finally…"_

Here her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"_I heard a satisfied roar come from the mouth of the cave, but it was not my mother's. The monster dragged my mother's body out of the cave. And only after several hours of quiet did I dare venture out. There was blood everywhere. I saw where my mother had tried to incinerate him, but missed. I wandered aimlessly for days before I collapsed on a trail I had been following. Consequently, Sparkie was traveling down that same trail, headed back toward his house. He was still a foal then, living with his parents. I lived with him and his family for some time. We journeyed together, laughed together, and cried together. After years of living with his parents, he was ready to find his place in the world. I assumed that now he was going to leave me behind, so on the day he left, we were standing at the front door, waving, when he laughed, "Sapphire, what are you doing, get over here and get on!" I was overjoyed as we galloped though woods and over plains, and then we came back and stayed at Nickel's house while we waited to find an apartment we could rent. We stayed with his for some time. Then we all received the letter, from princess Celestia. (I can send her letters too!)It basically called us all together in the town square and then told us what to do. We were to go to a town called Ponyville and meet up with somebody in the Everfree forest. So we journeyed here. It was not too far away, but it still took us a few days. When we reached the Everfree forest, we found a mystical looking zebra who spoke in verses._"

At this, the girls giggled and AJ said, "That's Zecora. She lives in the forest. I reckon that ya'll talked to her right after we did. Did she tell you to go the Black pit?" "You mean the Tar pit?" Sapphire nodded. "And I guess you guys know the rest." She sat back. The other girls looked at each other expectantly. AJ shouted, "Hey guys, are you ready with yer ideas?" Valor said, "We are ready, the question is, are you?" they giggled, and Rainbow dash poked her head up and said, "Well then, I guess we are. C'mon girls, lets go and show these guys what awesome ideas we have." So they sat down and had a heated discussion about what they were going to do. In the end, they decided that for the remainder of the evening, they'd go out to eat, and then go listen to DJ P0n3 as she performed in one of Ponyville's greatest dance clubs that night. It was a great plan. So the girls decided to give each other makeovers for the occasion. The guys, on the other hand, had to sit outside, including Spike. Sapphire was inside with the girls getting her scales shined. When they came out, it took everything the guys had not to let their jaws hit the floor again. They had bested themselves. They didn't just look beautiful, they had perfected beautiful.

They went out to eat at one of the newest diners in Ponyville, named Stacks. Their specialty was, apparently, making "stacks" of pancakes. And they served breakfast all day. So they ponies went there and enjoyed the delicious food that they served up surprisingly quickly. After they ate, they realized that they still had some time before the dance clubs started to open. So they went to Sugarcube corner to share a sweet or two. As they walked in, Pinkie bounced up to the counter and greeted Mrs. Cake, who happened to be manning the counter while her husband baked the fresh goods. Mrs. Cake welcomed them, and then asked for their orders, taking out a small sheet of paper and a pen. After they ordered, Fluttershy sat at a table, while all of the other ponies talked and laughed while they waited for their baked goods. Sterling was talking to Spike, when he saw Fluttershy sitting lonely in a corner table. Sterling started to get up and walk over, but Rainbow Dash caught his eye. She stood in front of him and whispered, "If you hurt her feelings…" she put a hoof up between their faces. "You'll be in for a world of pain." She clenched it into a fist, and then slowly sat down, glaring at him. He was visibly shaken by rainbow's ferocity as he sat down next to Fluttershy. She hesitated, and then slowly scooted one of her hooves over so that it barely touches his. She whispered, "What's the matter?" He was then calmed by her touch, however light it was, and he sat down further in his chair. She put her hoof all the way into his, and it lay there in his. It stayed like that for a split second more before she slowly withdrew her hand. He smiled at her, while she hid half of her face in her mane. He reached over gently and pushed her mane out of her beautiful face. He stifled a gasp as he saw the other half of her face. He hadn't seen it because of her mane. She looked so complete with both sides of her face shining. She looked up at him, and he sat back, admiring her. She looked so forlorn, and so alone, it just made him want to curl up and cry. But it also made him want to fix that. He leaned forward and whispered, "I just thought I'd let you know that I'll always be here for you." She smiled a tiny bit before putting her other hoof into his hand. Then she whispered back so quietly it was almost inaudible, "Thanks" before pulling back into her shell of silence.

He then mentally facehoofed himself.

When they had eaten their treats and had waited for what seemed an endless amount of time, Twilight looked at the clock and said, "Alright guys, we've got five minutes before the dance clubs open!" they all hopped out of their chairs and walked out. Mr. and Mrs. Cake waved goodbye while Mrs. Cake was saying, "You can all come and stay here when it gets too rowdy!" They waved back and thanked her for the offer. They went to Ponyville's most famous dance club, The Mixed Disc. And as they waked in, they saw the famous DJ P0N3 was setting up her station, listening to one of her songs on her mp3 player while she worked. They saw the other ponies lounging about, waiting for the show to begin. So they grabbed a large table that was deserted, and sat down to wait. DJ P0N3 eventually finished her impressive-looking setup that consisted of a DJ table, multiple sound mixers, and a large microphone. She adjusted her Microphone to where it was easily reachable, and then she tapped it, which sent a booming sound reverberating through the room. She cleared her throat and said in a slightly tomboyish voice, "The first song for the night is… Party rock anthem." There was a loud cheer as everypony turned toward her, and she flipped an unseen switch. She bowed her head over her record table as suddenly, the lights dimmed. A steady loud beat started to emanate from the surround sound speakers that were stationed in every corner in the whole building. The music then started to rise in tempo, and then it climaxed with a _boom! _In the speakers, and it started to play the music at a slightly higher tempo. Then the main singer started to sing… "_Party Rockers in the hooouuuse tonight… Everypony just have a good time… and we goin' make you lose your mind… we just wanna see ya… shake that."_ And then the music really started to blare, as the first chorus of dance music shook the building. Everypony couldn't help but to get up and dance, and the Equestria girls, and the new colts, weren't an exception. They one by one got up to dance, all except Quicksilver and Fluttershy. Rainbow was trying to persuade Quicksilver to get up and dance with her. He shook his head, saying that he wasn't a good dancer. Rainbow eventually broke through, and he gave in. As they started to dance, Rainbow realized that Quicksilver was just being modest. He really was a great dancer! Sterling was sitting beside Fluttershy, sharing a drink with her, when he quietly suggested they go and dance with the other ponies. She started to shake her head, but then hung it as she mumbled under her breath, "I've never danced before…" He couldn't hear her over the blaring music, but as he looked at her dejected face, he knew. So he slid off the stool and then walked over to the seat beside him, where she was sitting. He pulled her off the chair, and he slowly walked her over to the dance floor, and he said in her ear, "Just be yourself" he pulled away, and smiled. She realized the truth in that statement and in a few moments was gently dancing to the music along with Sterling. They danced the night away, but after an especially good song had ended, they were standing on the dance floor when DJ P0N3 put in a romantic music disc. Everypony was surprised, but all the other couples stared to slowly rock back and forth to the music. Twilight and the girls weren't so sure. But Sparkie gently took her hoof and smiled. "_Maybe just this once…"_ She thought before he swept her off her feet, dancing all over the floor. The other girls got the same idea. It was priceless, the dancing that they did. Then they finally decided to leave, because they had danced the whole time and were very tired. So they went home and went to bed.

They had stayed up so late the night before that they didn't wake up until the early afternoon. And boy, were they hungry! They decided on making a huge brunch. So Twilight and AJ went into the kitchen and started to cook. Spike was sitting in his bed his blanket covering most of him, wrapped about him like a shawl. He was daydreaming about the night before. He had actually _danced_ with… somebody. He smiled. As the other ponies lounged, there was a soft knock at the door. Fluttershy went to open it, and there stood Derpy, the mail carrier. She handed her a letter saying, "Letter for Twilight." She pulled out a bran muffin. "Muffin?" She offered. Fluttershy shook her head. Thanks, but I'm saving my appetite for the delicious smelling brunch my friends are making she nodded, and then sped off, weaving in and out of the morning traffic to deliver the mail. Fluttershy headed for the kitchen and poked her head inside. They were cooking up a storm! There were pancakes, eggs, syrup, many different types of fruits, and orange juice. Fluttershy's stomach rumbled at the thought of all that food. She then cautiously tip-toed in, not wanting to mess anything up. She tapped Twilight's shoulder with her hoof, and then placed the letter on the counter beside her. Twilight glanced the letter, and then nodded her thanks while flipping another pancake. Shortly thereafter, breakfast was called to attention by AJ. "Soup's on, everypony!"

And everypony clamored to get in line. After they had all been given a plate, Twilight began to dish out the food. It was delicious! They ate and ate. They ate until they were so full, they were close to bursting. Rarity, after she had finished, looked down at her stomach and proclaimed, "I'm going to go out for a walk. Anypony care to join me?" Valor immediately stood and said, "It would be my pleasure." So they walked outside, and Rarity called back that they would be back soon. Twilight shook her head, but shut the door and went back inside. Cleanup didn't take too long, and soon they were sitting on their pillows, discussing what else they should do. They decided that a colt could go with each filly and they could just do whatever. Then the colts would stay the night with the fillies they went with, and meet up at Twilight's in the morning. So Sparkie immediately decided that he was staying there, AJ was going to take Nickel back to Sweet apple acres, Mustang was going to go with pinkie and help out a Sugarcube corner, Sterling was going to go with Fluttershy back to her house, and Quicksilver was going to go and do tricks with Rainbow Dash. Thus the ponies parted, each with a farewell on their lips, and each with their own ideas on their mind.

Sparkie said goodbye to Sterling and Fluttershy, who were the last to leave, before shutting the door. He slowly clopped over to his pillow. He sat there for a few minutes, while he thought about what had happened over the past couple of days. He leaned back into his pillow. He decided that he was overall satisfied about it. He heard Twilight on the floor below, humming a tune. After a few more moments of silence except for her humming, he saw a pile of books float up the stairs, and twilight coming behind it. He walked over to where he put the books down and looked at the cove of one. "Essentials to magic." Another read, "tips and tricks for experimental magic tricks." He put them down and spread them on the floor. He levitated one open and paged through it a bit. So what are these for? He asked. "They're for experimenting with, silly." She playfully punched him. "You told everypony that you liked to experiment with magic, so here it is." She lifted one off the floor before dropping it, her face suddenly gone mischievous. Her horn glowed a bright, flaring purple, before he felt something appear on his face. He crossed his eyes to see what she had done. He saw something sitting on the upper lip of his mouth. He ran to the nearest mirror and gasped. "You put… A MUSTACHE? He grabbed it and gave it an experimental tug. When he looked away from the mirror, he found her rolling in laughter on the floor. He started to chuckle, then he ended up laughing too. Soon they were both rolling and laughing, stitches in their sides, but laughter in their faces. After a few more moments, they sat up and started to read though the books, with Twilight taking off the mustache first. After they had tried many experiments, read for what seemed like countless hours, and made a small snack to eat, they decided to spend the rest of their night, sitting on twilight's deck, talking. After some time, they lapsed into silence. She inched her hoof over to his, and touched it. He looked down at it, and she pulled her hoof back, looking down, apologizing profusely. He put his hoof over her mouth, and then he gently took her hoof and his, and then they both sat in the moonlight, holding hooves.

Fluttershy showed Sterling her house and her garden, before they sat down and listened to all of the birds. Fluttershy had taught them many songs, and they didn't disappoint her. They sang melody after melody, their voices ringing in harmony. They sung almost as one, and Fluttershy, without warning, decided to join in. Sterling had thought that the birds had sung gracefully, but when her voice hit his ears, he sat stock-still as he soaked in all the beautiful music. When they finished, he flinched, and it brought him out of his shock state, and back into reality. Fluttershy saw this, and said, "Oh… I-I'm sorry… was I not good enough?" "No, not at all," He said, turning around so that he could see her better. "I was just… hypnotized by your singing! I thought the birds were good, but when you joined in…" Here he struggled to find the right words, "It sounded like… like a score of heavenly angels singing!" He stood up and tenderly pulled her up with him. It was amazing… or astounding!" He fell silent before mumbling, "If only I could sing too…" She picked up his head, and she gazed into his eyes. "Why don't you try?" He shook his head and looked back at his hooves. "No… I'm a horrible singer…" She picked his head back up again, and said, "Please? Will you do it… for me?" He sighed, and he started to sing. He sang a melody that was simple, but joyful. He sang of a knight in a castle, a long time ago, who galloped off to rescue the fair damsel in distress. Fluttershy sat enchanted, caught in the net he weaved with his voice, and she suddenly seemed to be there, standing right next to the knight as he journeyed. He sang about how he fought the mighty dragon, and how he claimed the dragon's death and continued on the perilous journey that had befallen him. He chanted about how he traveled the vast prairie, made a path through the dark and dreary forest, and climbed the rugged mountain. Then he droned about how he found the damsel, and she wed him, and they lived on, and still live today, but only their memories are hidden in the song. When the song had ended, Fluttershy was sitting in a similar cocoon of silence that he had been entranced in as she sang. When he put his hoof in front of her face, she snapped out of her trance and stared at him out of unseeing eyes. She whispered something that was quieter than she had ever whispered before, and he had to put his ear almost touching her snout as she murmured, "That was the most... beautiful song I've ever heard…" He sat back on the bench, astounded. He had never told Anypony about his singing skills, but now that she was commending him was too much to bear. He slowly lifted her forlorn face up from where she held it, fixated at the ground. "You know…" He said, sitting back. "Nopony has ever heard me sing, and you're the first." He looked at her. "To even say that you liked it…" here he got a little teary-eyed. And he clasped her hoof to his chest, and sobbed, "It just means so MUCH to me…" He started to cry. Fluttershy was so taken aback that she just let him hold her hoof for a moment before realizing what was happening. She pulled him close, and just was there for him until he slowly stopped weeping. As he sniffled up what tears were left, she pushed him up, and said, "If you'd like we could, you know, sing… Together…" they stared at each other for a moment, before he replied softly, "I'd like that, Fluttershy." And together they sung, weaving tales of goodness and of evil, of gods and goddesses, of light and darkness.

Nickel and Applejack arrived on the ranch, with the wind on their heels and time set before them. Rainbow and Quicksilver had followed them for a while, and now Rainbow was showing off her favorite trick to him, The Sonic Rainboom. She flew up so high that it became hard to breathe, and then she flew down. As she felt the wind whistling though her rainbow mane, her eyes tearing up, her gums flapping out behind her, she knew that this is what she lived and breathed for. She felt her body being pulled by the G-forces, and she felt smothered as the air current flew around her. It slowly got smaller and smaller until she hit the breaking point between speed and sound. It looked like there was a rainbow-colored explosion in the sky, and then it spread to fill the sky in the brilliant hues of the rainbow. As she landed, her hair was a mess, stretched out behind her like a rainbow streak. Quicksilver landed beside her and said, "Are you okay? That looked pretty scary." She shook her head. "I'm fine, Quicksilver." She stopped for a moment, "But thanks for asking." He stopped for a moment, then she started to walk after AJ and Nickel, who were discussing apples. Nickel said, "If you plant apples in the right kind of soil, then they can potentially produce up to twice as many apples!" AJ looked at him with a renewed sense of wonder, as she wondered, "_Finally, somepony I can talk to about apples a bit more intellectually then Big Mac._" She smiled, and then continued. Rainbow walked slowly, as Quicksilver realized that that Sonic Rainboom had taken a bit more out of her then he realized. So he quickly walked over next to her, and offered, "Would you like to, ahem… use my back as support?" She said, "Sure! Thanks, Quicksilver!" She leaned on him, and as he felt her put her weight on him, he really didn't feel anything. She was so light, so airy, he was surprised she didn't just float on the wind. So they walked, taking in the sounds and smells of the acreage that was filled to the brim with apples. As they sat down to eat a snack later that night, rainbow said, "C'mon Quicksilver, lets go get you set up at my house." AJ said, "That's soundin' like a pert little idea there, Rainbow. How 'bout we do the same, Nickel?" She glanced over at nickel, Who was still gobbling down his apple fritter. He looked up and said, "Huh?" the girls laughed. Nickel chuckled and went with AJ, and Quicksilver went with rainbow.

**3****RD**** CHAPERIS COMING AS SOON AS I CAN WRITE IT. Most likely in a week or so… will write as fast as I can. Hope you enjoyed :D**


	3. Chapter 3

More new characters.

Forrestan-

He is a lonely dark brown Unicorn with black hair and intense yellow eyes. He lives up in the mountains by himself in the house that his parents had built before they died of the creatures that had stalked them for many years. He is reclusive, but not shy. He would like to make some friends, but nopony lives in the mountains. He can be very ferocious, and has proven himself many times in the field of battle with his trusty sword.

His cutie mark is two swords crossed.

Moongaze-

She is a dark green Earth pony with a brown mane and tail. She is very lonely, and she can fight to some extent. Her father served in the army, and he had passed on some of the family heritage to her before he passed away. She lives by herself at the edge of Ponyville, only coming in for necessities. She came from another city in Equestria, so she is very new here and does not know Anypony. She can build and farm quite well, so she farms most of her own food.

Her cutie mark is a shovel and a hammer.

Chapter 3

Part 1

Forrestan.

When the ponies met up the next morning at Twilight's place, they all sat down on their pillows and chatted. This went on for a half-hour or so, and then Twilight stood up and said, "Well, I'm assuming that everypony had a great night."

She winked. "Would anybody care to elaborate?" Pinkie pie and Mustang's hands shot up into the air.

"Ooh! Pick me Twilight!" Pinkie pie was bouncing into the air. "Sure, Pinkie, come on up here." She sat down on her comfy pillow and looked at rarity, who was sitting next tot her.

Rarity whispered, "I'd like to go next, if you don't mind Twilight." Twilight shook her head and said, "That'd be fine." But now Pinkie was speaking.

Pinkie and Mustang were trotting down the streets of Ponyville, headed for the Sugarcube corner. As they walked in to the tinkling of the bell,

Mrs. Cake looked up and said, "Well hello pinkie. Who's your friend?" Pikes put a hoof around his neck and said, "This is my bestest buddy Mustang!" He shook hooves with Mrs. Cake, and then Mr. Cake who came out of the back only to shake, and then he dodged back inside.

Pinkie said, "Alright Mrs. Cake! What do I need to do today? Mrs. Cake shook her head. I'm actually going to take over today, Pinkie."

She smiled "We appreciate your help, and so today you can have the day off." Pinkie's smile didn't falter. "Okie dokie lokie! Well, see ya later, Mrs. Cake!" she bounced out of the door, with Mustang right beside her

"Would you mind if I sat here with you!" she burst. He was sitting on a bench in a park with Pinkie, who was just having fun, bouncing everywhere. He seemed to melt inside as he said,

"S-sure…" He gestured to the bench opposite himself. Pinkie sat and took another quick glance-over of the decorator. He wasn't too strong, but he looked pretty smart party-wise. He nodded,

"So, Pinkie pie, I've, umm... heard that you like to have parties…." She squealed, and gushed, "Of course, everypony knows that I'm the best party-planner in Ponyville." She smiled, and said, "But I really need a new decorator. AJ does a pretty good job, but I'm hopeless." Her face fell.

So he smiled, and said, "I can teach you" She wagged a hoof in his face. "Pinky promise?" He took her hoof and kissed the top. He looked up to her astonished face and said, "Pinky promise."

He cracked a tiny smile. Then she laughed, and he laughed with her. So they sat on their benches laughing until their sides ached.

He suddenly heard her stop laughing. He opened his eyes just in time to see her peck him on the cheek, just for a moment, but then she smiled and darted away. He rubbed his cheek with surprise, then he settled down on the bench with a dreamy smile.

Pinkie was ecstatic as she told that last part. Mustang was just a _tiny_ bit more reluctant, but he eventually conceded. All of the girls were giggling, including Pinkie. Eventually, Rarity stood up and said, "Well, I'd like to go next," She cast a quick glance over at Valor, who got the message and came up to stand with her. "So, after we went walking…"

They walked away from Twilight's, talking. They talked about many things, and as one subject led to another, Valor decided that he needed to ask her a few more "personal" questions. As they walked around a small fountain,

Valor stopped and said, "Rarity, we need to talk." Rarity took this as all girls do when a guy says that. Her immediate thought was "_Oh no! I must have done something."_

She gulped and said, "Yes Valor?" "He sighed and said, "well, there's something I need to tell you…" now she was absolutely sure. She didn't wasn't to be unladylike though, so she said, "Well, I'm sorry that you don't like me anymore. Good day!"

He was surprised for a moment before saying, "Wait! I didn't say that! I was going to ask you if…" she sat down on a bench facing away. "Come on Valor. You can do this."

He took a deep breath before standing up again and saying, "I just wanted to know if we were… y'know…" He locked his hooves together, and looked up hopefully and said, "Dating...?" She was completely astonished, and not to mention ashamed of her judgmental actions toward him. She walked back over to him and lifted up his flushed face, and she hugged him.

"Of course we are. What did you think were doing?" Relief flooded his face as he realized she wasn't going to leave. After a few more moments, they kept walking. When they reached Rarity's house, she showed him all of the dresses she had made.

He eventually asked, "Why aren't there any colt's clothes?" she blushed and said, "Well, there aren't very many colts here, and the ones that do live here are utterly hopeless when it comes to fashion." She rolled her eyes. "I one asked a colt f he wanted this…"

She took a gorgeous set of some well-sewed work pants and shirt, "But nopony around here would even look at it." Her eyes got a bit teary, and she hid her face and walked away. "I've always enjoyed making clothes for guys, but all of my friends are girls, and they will sometimes dress up, but that's only sometimes."

He walked over to her and said, "I may not be the best model in the world…" he leaned up closer, "but I'll model for you." She gasped, and then hugged him again. She dashed off to the back room and grabbed a whole pile of men's clothes for them to experiment with. So they spent the rest of the day holding a "Men's" fashion show.

"It was such fun!" Rarity reminisced. Valor held her hoof. "Yes it was…" he said, smiling. And so they talked and laughed for the remainder of the morning. But right after lunch, Sapphire burped and a letter materialize out o the green fire.

She picked it up and brought it to Sparkie, saying, "Hey Sparkie, this letter came in." he looked away from the delicious sandwich he was eating, and took the letter. Mumbling, "Thanks Sapphire" he opened the letter, and it rolled out on the table. Everypony crowded around to hear. He swallowed his bite of sandwich and cleared his throat before reading,

_Dear Ponies, _

_It is now high time I tell you what your mission is. You are all going to help me find a friend for a lone pony up in the mountains. His name is Forrestan. He is searching to somepony to live with. There is also a filly named Moongaze of which I have chosen. You will find her near the northern edge of Ponyville, living in a green house by herself. Ask her to come with you, and then journey to the mountain. If you don't find Forrestan, I'm sure he'll find you._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

Chapter 3

Part 2

Moonshine

He rolled the scroll up and the ponies sat silently for a moment. Twilight eventually spoke up and said, "Well, I guess we should finish breakfast and then we can talk about this." So after they finished breakfast, they sat in the living room on their plushy pillows, and discussed what she had said.

AJ sat quietly on her pillow for a little while, but eventually she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and shouted, "alright everypony listen up here, we ain't goin to get anywhere if we don't take some action!" she stamped her hoof to emphasize her statement.

She then said, "Let's get to packing!" and so they did, with much frenzied running to each pony's home. They met up on the edge of town, near where Moonshine supposedly lived. As they congealed back into one group again, Twilight pulled out a map, and pointed to a small mark she had made, near the edge of Ponyville.

"Here is where Moongaze supposedly lives…" she pointed somewhere near that, albeit a bit closer to the town, and said, "This is where we are. We need to travel due…" she looked at her map. "South-west. It'll take us straight to her house, and then from there we go east, and then we hit here," she pointed to another mark,

"And this is where Forrestan is." She rolled up the map and levitated it into her saddlebag. And they started off, headed toward Moongaze's house. They traveled not more than a half- hour before they saw a small structure against the horizon.

They increased their pace until they stood at the front door. Twilight knocked, and a small voice opened the door and said, "Yes? Who is it?" her eyes grew round as she saw the large company of ponies standing at her front door. "Hello… what is it you want?"

Moonshine, my name is Twilight sparkle, and these are my friends. We've been sent by The Princess to help you. "Help me with what?" She trembled. "To help you make some friends, of course!" She said, "Oh, where are my manners, please come in."

She walked out of the doorway and lifted her hoof in welcome. They walked in, wiping their feet on the doormat before walking on her spotless carpet. As they sat on the floor, fanning themselves from the long hike, she sat down on her couch and asked. "So just how do you plan to help me find a friend?"

"Well, there is somepony we know that we thought you should meet. We think you'd like him. "Twilight replied with a friendly smile. "Well, also I thought we could get to know you too." All the other ponies nodded. She smiled coyly before saying,

"Well, it seems that you all know my name, so I just need to know yours…" So, one by one, they introduced themselves. After they had finished, AJ said, "Well sugar cube, you'd best get to packin, we've still got some ground to cover today."

She happily pranced upstairs to pack her bags. Soon, they were out the door and headed toward the mysterious mountain range. "Twilight decided that on the way, she would give them a little history lesson.

"The mountain range was named after the pony that conquered it in the days of old. His name was Avanol, but he was batter known from his time as, "The Iron fist." He conquered the mountains when the Renegades still roamed."

Sparkie walked up beside her and said, "Really? That was that long ago?" she nodded, "Well, that's what it says here in the book." He asked, "Can I see it?" she nodded, and he took over the levitation spell she had been using.

He held if in front of his face while he walked, and eventually gave it back, thanking her. "No problem at all," She said. Moongaze walked up in between them and said, "Hey, would it be ok, if I met all of you personally?

I've never really known Anypony besides my parents, and you guys are just so… Interesting." Sparkie and Twilight laughed, and then Twilight said, "That's fine with me Moongaze!" She looked at Twilight, while launching barrage after barrage of questions. Twilight answered them all. When she was done, she exclaimed,

"Wow, I didn't think you were such an interesting person, Twilight!" Twilight blushed, but only because Sparkie was still walking next to her, and he had heard everything she had said. Then he said, "I agree with her, Twilight.

You're a lot more interesting then before, but then you were interesting to me..." she _really_ blushed then, turning her face a reddish hue. She wanted to lean up against his flank, but Moongaze still stood between them, and it prevented her from moving an inch closer. So she settled for smiling at him.

He smiled back, but only for a moment as Moongaze started to ask him a few questions. She didn't barrage him, but there were a considerable amount. She then went to each pony in turn, but as soon as she had left Twilight, she stood a bit closer to Sparkie, intending to do what she had wanted, but now she was nervous.

He seemed to sense that, and decided that he should start. So he cautiously started to move even closer, until her flank was only millimeters away, brushing with his when they took a step. They didn't realize it, but everypony was watching them, albeit secretly, so as they finally got enough courage to even come near one another, they just walked there.

He happened to glance at her once, and her deep violet eyes penetrated his. They just stared at each other for a moment, before tearing their eyes away to look at the road before them, and they all kept walking.

When they reached the mountain at about midday, they stopped at the edge. It wasn't too steep, but in some places it was drops of forty feet or more. So they stopped to take a small break, their first break.

They looked around for a nice shady tree to sit under, and saw one not a few feet in front of them. Twilight took out the map while they all munched on sandwiches. It spread itself out on the ground, and Twilight started to take some measurements and make a few marks with a pencil.

Fluttershy was resting in the shade on the other side of the tree when a form sat beside her. She opened her eyes a tiny bit, and she saw a lime green hoof, she opened her eyes. There sat Sterling, quietly munching his sandwich.

Apparently, he hadn't seen her yet, because he most likely would've said hi. She didn't want to scare him by tapping on his shoulder, but if she just cleared her throat or something, it, just wasn't interesting.

She pondered this for a moment, and then decided on what to do. She slowly leaned over and looked at him for a moment, then nuzzled his cheek. As he ate his sandwich, he had been thinking about Fluttershy, and wondering what he could do to approach her.

Obviously, she had decided on doing that first. As he felt the small pressure on his cheek, his first reaction was to turn around really fast, but he thought, "_If it's Fluttershy, then I may scare her…"_ so he forced himself to turn around slowly.

He was right. There sat Fluttershy, with her pink mane all in her downturned face, blushing. He lifted her head up, and the pink locks fell away, revealing her features. It shocked him every time.

She was so unspeakably beautiful that it was impossible for him to even open his mouth. So they sat in silence, his hand still in the motion of pushing the mane out of her face, and her still staring at him with her crystalline eyes.

After a few more moments, the other ponies were readying themselves to continue the journey, so he snapped out of it when AJ dropped her saddlebags. He shook, his whole body trembling, but Fluttershy scooted closer and put a hoof to his lips, shushing him.

He sat still, and she touched her nose to his. It was only for a split second, but it lasted for an eternity. When she was gone, he sat up and returned to the guys, who were standing around, waiting. Mustang gave him a playful shove.

"And where have you been, big boy?" he blushed, his cheeks turning crimson. "Nowhere…" he guys chuckled. Sparkie took a step forward and said, we saw what you did there, man." He stopped, and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"And we, at least I, commend you for doing so." He still was startled, and Sparkie put a hoof on his back and said, "Hey, that's what friends are for, right? We're here to help each other out and to support one another."

Sterling had tears streaming down his face. "Thanks guys," he said, looking at each one. "You don't know how much this means to me. "Aww, now don't cry…" Quicksilver said, walking over and wiping the tears out of his eyes. Sterling smiled, and they hugged. Then they were on their way again, each with spring in their step, but nopony had more than Sterling.

When they reached their destination, they set up camp to stay the night, because it was already too dark to go searching for Forrestan's house. So as they prepared to bed down for the night, Quicksilver was sitting on his bed, reading a book he had brought along.

Rainbow dash was going to set up her bed with the girls, but when they asked her if she wanted to share secrets with them, she shook her head and decided that she was going to go sleep over with the guys.

So she went over and picked out an empty spot on the mountainside, which just so happened to be beside Quicksilver. He had jut put down his book to blow out his candle, when she walked up. He looked up at her and quietly whispered,

"Hey Rainbow dash. What are you doing over here?" she laid down her blankets and sat down, saying, "The girls wanted me to stay up with them to share secrets." She stuck out her tongue, muttering,

"And that's just gross, I mean secrets are made for a reason, not to tell anypony until the time is right. He nodded, and decided he could read a bit more. So he pulled his book out from his purple saddlebags, and opened it to his marked page, and began to read again.

Rainbow dash was perfecting her bed when she saw him reading. "What are you reading?" She asked poking her head beside his. "This? ... This is nothing, it's just a book…" She looked on the back and saw the title, which read,

"_The tale of us. Written by Soarin' and Spitfire." _Rainbow dash gasped. He scooted back, and hid his face, saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He opened his eyes when she said, what are you being so silly about?

She walked over and lifted up his hoof that covered his face and looked at him. He mumbled, "Read the title again…" she picked up the overturned book and studied the title. She was oblivious to what he was trying to show her until she looked on the back.

Soarin' and Spitfire were _kissing_! She then realized that this was a book about how Soarin' and Spitfire had dated when they were younger. She looked at him quietly for a moment before walking back over again and nuzzling his hoof.

"Look, if that's what you like to read, then it's fine with me." He uncovered himself and sighed. Thanks, I just was afraid that you wouldn't like that I was reading… well, romance." He blushed, and she leaned down to whisper in his ear,

"I do too!" she walked over to his discarded saddlebag and took out a book. He looked at it, and he saw with some astonishment that it was a book that he had previously read, named "Love's Dream". He pointed at it, and said,

"That was a good one. What part are you at?" she held the book back and looked at him, "Don't you tell me anything, but I'm at the part right before Ironshield enters that castle to find his love. "She swooned; caressing the book like it was a child.

She opened it and sat beside him. They sat reading far into the night, after all the other ponies had fallen asleep. After he had reached the end of the final chapter to his book, he closed it. With heavy eyelids, he laid himself down and was about to fall asleep when he felt rainbow dash tuck him in and nuzzle his forehead, sighing.

But as she was about to go and lay down, she was so tired that she fell beside him, sleeping. He was surprised for a moment, but then he smiled and went to sleep.

As they woke up the next morning, they found that a pony had been into their camp, and had left a note. Twilight read it. It said,

"_I see that you are here for me. There is nopony else up here anyway. Just come to meet me a bit father up the mountain, maybe a quarter-mile, at high noon. I will be waiting._

_~Forrestan_

So they sat for the morning, munching on the food they had brought along, and they waited for high noon to approach. They decided to spend this time getting to know each other a bit more. AJ and Nickel were near the edge of camp, talking about plants and how to grow them.

Pinkie and Mustang were talking about… well, a whole bunch of random stuff that only mustang could keep up with. Rainbow and Quicksilver were talking about the books they had read, and exchanging bits of information on what they thought about the characters.

Valor and Rarity were discussing different shades of fabric and how it affected the desired outcome of the garment. Sterling and Fluttershy were, well… sitting together, looking a the sun and dreaming.

They sat on the edge of the mountain ledge, Fluttershy holding onto him, feeling completely safe, even though she sat not a few feet away from a very high drop. Spike and Sapphire were talking and giggling about something while sitting on a rock no too far away, and Twilight and Sparkie?

Well, they were talking about what it was that this new "Mission" was supposed to help them with. They pondered this for some time, and suddenly twilight stamped her hoof and said, "That's it! She wants us to do this so that we can get to know each other better"

Sparkie looked up at her and nodded, saying, "That makes more sense then my theory." She giggled. "What was your theory, anyway?" he looked down and scuffed his hoof in the mountain grass, and then said, "

That she sent us here to help Pinkie pie use up all of her energy bouncing all over the place." Indeed, the pink pony was literally bouncing all over the place, with Mustang right behind her. Twilight shook her head.

"They never do seem to run out of energy, do they?" he chuckled, "Nope." Then they both had a nice laugh before realizing that the sun was almost at its zenith. So they quickly rounded up everypony and packed their belongings.

They set off on the trail with light hearts and laughter in their faces. As they walked, they took turns telling jokes and singing silly songs. As they reached a bend in the trail, they saw a lone pony standing in the middle of it. He lifted his head and looked at them. He had razor sharp yellow eyes, and they almost looked like they could see right through you. When he laid his eyes on Twilight, he softened a bit, because she didn't look afraid, and also because he could tell she was the leader. So he gave a small bow and said,

"Forrestan at your service, M'lady." Sparkie narrowed his eyes. Twilight said, "Well, thank you Forrestan, but we really have just one question." Twilight motioned Moongaze to come forward. "This pony lived for many seasons by herself at the edge of Ponyville.

She put an arm around Moongaze's neck. "She needs a friend, Forrestan." She took a step forward and looked him in the eye. "She needs you." He looked her over and said, "I don't need anybody. I can live here by myself."

She he turned around and called back, "thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass." He left them feeling very confused. "What was _that_!" Rainbow said. AJ stamped her hoof and said, "That cheeky varmint won't even accept a friend when she given to him!"

She snorted. Nickel walked over and put a hoof on her back. "whoa there, miss! We don't want to go and beat the snot out of him, now do we?" at that she calmed down and everypony laughed. Sparkie walked over to Twilight and said, "hey Twilight.

What are we going to do now?" she shrugged. "I've actually never encountered a pony who didn't want a friend." She looked in the direction the mountain pony had gone. "but we can try to convince him." She pointed farther up that trail and said, "Come on everypony! Let's go and follow him!" and so they all galloped up the trail to find the elusive Forrestan.

Chapter 3

Part 3

Camping and s'mores!

They searched the rest of the day and into the night, but they couldn't find him, and worse, they were lost! They had wandered from the path and had forgotten to put markers so that they could find their way back.

But the worst part was, they started to blame each other for forgetting. After they had set up a camp in the forest that sprawled across the mountaintop, they had started to blame one another for not putting markers, and for other things.

But really deep down inside, they were just all scared. And Twilight knew this. So as she walked into the center of camp, where there was a very large argument going on, she used her magic to shut everypony's mouth, and not open it until she let the spell go.

She glared at them like they were all little children. "Come on guys. Really. We are better than this! Let's just stop arguing and get along. You are all acting like you are foals!" she walked through them, looking at each one. "And even worse…"

She pointed over to a tent that was zipped shut. You scared Fluttershy and Quicksilver! They're in there because they don't want us to break up." she turned around and released them, saying, "So just pony up, will you?"

She walked back into the forest to collect more sticks. The other ponies sat still for a minute before Nickel stood up and said, "look guys, I don't know about you, but I'm agreeing with Twilight." AJ stood up and tapped his flank with hers.

"And I second that." They both walked into the forest to help. the rest of them sat quietly for a moment before Valor also stood up and apologized, saying, "we shouldn't have argued, but I think we were all a bit nervous when upon entering, we found we were lost. Right?"

They all slowly nodded. "Well then, I think this matter is settled. He was about to walk away when he remembered his manners. He walked over to where Rarity sat and offered her a hoof to help her get up.

She accepted it graciously, and together they all got up to go finish setting up camp. Later that night, when they were lying around the fire chatting, Rainbow suddenly remembered something. Well, make those two somethings.

So she ran to her tent to get the first something, then coaxed Fluttershy and Quicksilver to stand near the center of their group. "She cleared her throat, gaining the other ponies' attention.

"I have two things to say. One, we all owe something to Fluttershy and Quicksilver here. The other ponies lowered their heads in shame before they all said, "were sorry for scaring you." They both smiled a bit and Fluttershy said, "Oh no, it's ok. As long as you sorted it all out."

They all chuckled. AJ said, "We shore as hay did sugarcube." They went back to their seats. Then Rainbow dash took her saddlebags to the front and said, do you guys know what the one thing we're missing is?

She pulled out marshmallows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers. They all laughed in delight as she put them in front of the fire and started to hand out her marshmallow sticks. Everypony grabbed a marshmallow and put it in the fire.

Quicksilver had his in the fire, and it caught. He blew in vain, but when it was put out, it had a black crust over it. His face fell, and he took it off and tried again. same result. He was close to tears after hi third failure.

So he decided that he just wasn't going to have a S'mores. So he sat back and watched the others enjoy their s'mores. Fluttershy offered him one, but he politely refused.

But Rainbow Dash overheard this, and she quickly whipped up another one, and trotted over to his still form. She nuzzled his head and said, "Hey buddy, stand up and eat this." She was fierce and to the point.

That's what he liked about rainbow. She had no fears. He stood up and took the s'more. After he had taken a bite and was trying to chew the gooey mixture, he broke it in half and handed the other one to Rainbow.

Pinkie, who was sitting by the fire, suddenly had her pinkie sense warn her of something. Her hoof kicked, her tail shook, and then her eye twitched. "Wow! That's a new one! I wonder what that means?

Rainbow refused the s'more, but as he prodded her with it, motioning that she should eat it, she finally took it and popped it into her mouth.

As he was still trying to take a bite, she reached her head up to his and ate the rest of the graham cracker and marshmallow that was sticking out of his mouth. Her lips touched his for a split second, and then she pulled away as she chewed and swallowed.

He stood there for a moment, totally unaware of anything that was happening, besides the fact that he had just… well, what else can you call it?

He _kissed_ her! He was stunned beyond anything he had ever been before. He stared into her eyes for another moment before running off.

Rainbow was left standing there, her cheeks turning rose red as she realized what she had done. She didn't mean to, she just saw the s'more sticking half out of his mouth and grabbed it. She smirked. But she kind of liked it too.

He skidded to a stop by the guys' side, (or at least where they were sitting,) and

Proceeded to tell them what had happened.

They laughed, and Sparkie gave him a playful shove. He was confused. Why were they laughing? It was then he realized that his cheeks were red.

He smirked, and when Sparkie stopped laughing, he said, look, I just wish that Twilight would do that to me. He smirked, and the others chuckled. And then they all laughed.

The girls were looking at them suspiciously until rainbow came up to them, but something was different about her. Rarity realized it right away and walked up to her, and looked her deep in the eyes.

After a few moments of silence, she gasped and staggered back a bit before sputtering out, "You kissed him!" Rainbow's cheeks went red as she nodded slowly. They all gasped and rainbow hung her head in shame.

Rarity immediately picked her head back up and gazed at her, saying, "You were very brave, Rainbow, and I applaud your effort." The other girls nodded in agreement. Rainbow smiled and thanked them, and then AJ nervously laughed.

That triggered pinkie's Pinkie sense, which consisted of a hoof kick, tail shake, and eye twitch. "Ooh! This one already happened once. I wonder what it means?" She turned around and whipped something out.

She stared at it intently for a moment, before hiding it again and saying "Somepony is going to get kissed! They all gasped and AJ asked her "When? And who?" Pinkie giggled and shrugged. "I dunno, silly! It just tells me what, not when or who"

AJ was a bit shaky as she walked back over to the group. "I dunno what's gonna happen, but…" she stopped shaking as she smirked. "I shore as hay hope it's me!" They all broke out in hysterical laughter.

Now the boys were shooting some questioning glances over at them. They were just starting to yawn when Nickel walked over to the girls group and said, "Hey girls, I was just wondering if you wanted to play a game before we go to bed."

He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "The other guys are all tired, but I'm not." The girls weren't either. The guys were strong, but they sure did need their sleep.

But Rarity, Rainbow, and spike decided to go to bed. Sparkie, Sterling, and Mustang sat in a circle besides the dying fire with the girls and with Nickel.

While they discussed what game to play, AJ thought that they would play truth or dare. The guys were dumbfounded and immediately shook their heads . Twilight got a mischievous look and said, "How about guys against girls?" Sterling retorted, "You're on!" they looked each other in the eye. And so they sat in a line, with the girls facing the guys.

Fluttershy went first. She sat in front of Sterling, and asked him, "Truth or dare?" he smirked. "Truth." She thought for a moment before asking, "If you could date anypony here, who would you date?" His fearless demeanor dissipated as he seemed to physically deflate. He put his face to the ground, (they were lying down on their stomachs)

"…You." He murmured. Only Fluttershy heard him, but the others guessed when she gasped and flew off, hiding in the tree above them. AJ turned and looked at the other two colts. She said, "and what about you two. Ah think we deserve an explanation here. Are we all crazy or do we have ourselves some coltfriends? Eh?"

she spit in her palm and put it out. Nickel realized that this was his time. He stood up and spit in his hoof and stuck it on AJ's. She was astonished for a moment because she didn't think that anypony would have done what Nickel had just done.

He looked her deep into her leaf-green eyes and said, "I'll be your coltfriend, Applejack." They all stared at him. AJ pulled him into an embrace and there they stood, holding each other and silently crying tears of joy. But before they broke, he fulfilled AJ wish. And he kissed her. Then they broke, and they all looked at Pinkie and Mustang.

Pinkie was sitting in front of him, so she said in her usual bubbly voice, "Truth or dare." He gulped and set his shoulders. "Truth" "If you could date anypony in this room, who would you date?" He was not fazed in the least. "You, Pinkie pie." She jumped ten feet into the air and gave a small squeal of delight before landing in front of him.

Then they hugged each other.

And then all eyes shifted to Twilight and Sparkie.

They stared into each other's eyes, and Twilight hesitantly said, "T-Truth or… dare?" Sparkie stayed silent for only a moment before he made his decision. "Truth." He said. Twilight asked him who would he date, and when she finished, he gulped and pawed the ground before taking up his courage and speaking.

"I… I would date…. You, Twilight."

Silence.

Nopony dared make a move, lest the moment be broken.

As Twilight stared into his hazel eyes, she looked at what she saw there. She saw strength, emotion, and doubt. But she also saw love. It shocked her that she had been liked. Nopony had ever _liked___the purple librarian. But he did. And she liked him back, for the most part, anyway.

She got up and walked over to Sparkie, who stood up and looked her full in the eyes. They gazed at each other for a brief moment before AJ thought, "Gosh, do I have to do everything 'round here?" she slowly clopped up behind her and pushed Twilight's head into Sparkie's.

Sparkie's mouth felt like it had exploded into candy. Her lips felt like velvet against his. They stayed locked together for what seemed like eons, but as they finally broke apart, they smiled. A real, genuine smile. He didn't have the words to explain it to her, but she knew.

They knew.

Chapter 3

Part 4

Let's go home and start another adventure!

As they started to wake up the next morning, Moonshine found another note stuck onto her tent. It read…

_I'm sorry for acting so brashly yesterday. If you'd like, you can come to my house for lunch. Just trot due north. Stay on top of the mountain, you should hit it. Again I apologize. Especially to you, Moonshine. I'd love to meet you." _

_~Forrestan  
><em>

The ponies were overjoyed when they read this. So pinkie pie said the inevitable. "Let's have a party! A DANCE party!" so he pulled out of her saddlebags all the things needed for a party and set them up with mustang. Ribbons, juice, a table, a cake… wait. A table? A cake? "How did she get those things in her saddlebags?" Sparkie was confused.

Twilight shook her head and giggled. "Pinkie can do a lot of things that surprise us. It's better not to try to figure her out." He shrugged and walked over to help with Twilight coming beside him. And they spent the morning having a great party.

Around 30 minutes before lunch, as they packed up their belongings, the table and the remains of the cake mysteriously disappeared, to the boys' discomfort. They sort of avoided pinkie for a little while before Twilight told them that it's normal for her to do that. Only then did they relax around her.

So they started trotting at a leisurely pace due north, staying on top of the mountain. And they soon saw a small cottage take form in the woods. As they trotted toward it, there was a tantalizing smell emanating from the open door, which caused AJ's stomach to rumble. They all chuckled and continued toward the door.

As they reached the porch, Forrestan heard them and came out to greet them. "Hello ponies, are you hungry? I made my Favorite soup." AJ licked her lips and said, "bring on the chow!" he chuckled and went inside, levitating a rather large pot out of the doorway and settling it on the ground. He went back in to get some bowls.

And they sat down around the pot and ate their fill. They laughed and told stories and enjoyed themselves for the next few hours. When they broke it up, they saw Moonlight was talking to Forrestan, and he was whispering in her ear. They stared at each other for a moment, and then they walked back to the group.

Forrestan cleared his throat and said, "I thank you all, ponies, for bringing Moonshine here. I also apologize again for my rash behavior earlier. I now bid thee farewell. He bowed slightly to them, and they waved back.

And so they left the two, happy that their adventure had met with success.

When they arrived back at Twilight's tree late that night, they collapsed on the floor in the usual circle. As they collected their thoughts for a few moments, Spike suddenly burped out another letter from the princess. He was about to hand it to Twilight when he saw the look in her eyes.

He decided that It could wait until the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Part 1

As Twilight woke up to the merry tunes of the birds on her porch, she immediately decided that she was going to read the letter from the princess first. So she picked up the scroll and levitated the doors to her porch open. As she settled down on her porch chair, (actually a small cushion) she broke the seal and began to read.

"_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I am very pleased with the progress you have made in your friendship adventures, but I have one more task for you…" _

She facehooved.

"… _All I require you to do is to accept these colts and find them a place to live there in Ponyville. They will like it better there because their hometowns were just not good enough for their abilities. And help them with whatever they need. _

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

She sighed, thankful that she didn't have to go on another adventure. As she walked down the stairs, with everypony starting to wake up, she didn't realize that she forgot to brush her bedmane. So as she was saying good morning to everypony, they were all snickering.

"What is so funny?" She looked around curiously at the laughing ponies. Then a stray wisp of hair fell into her face. Her eyes grew wide and she ran up the stairs into her room and looked into the mirror. "OH MY GOSH!" she was so embarrassed that her face looked like a tomato.

She got out her brush and brushed it until each hair fell back into place. She even tried to spruce it up and put her favorite star hairclip in it. She walked back out and the guys were putting up their beds and she said,

"Hey guys, I'm sorry for coming out like that, I just didn't realize that my mane was, y'know…" AJ chuckled. "If you braid yer hair like mine," she brought her long golden braid around to show it to her, "then you can unbraid it in the morning without all of the knots and stuff."

"Well, thanks for the help AJ. I'll try that tonight." They smiled at each other. The guys were going to make breakfast when Rainbow ran into the kitchen and said, "Oh, no you don't! Guys can't cook!" she stared at them and Sterling said, "And what makes you think that?"

"Well…" she though for a moment. "You're just guys. Girls can cook better." "Is that a challenge?" Sparkie commented as he walked out of the kitchen with a ridiculous looking chef hat on. She whipped her hand over her mouth as she saw him balancing the precarious looking hat on his head.

AJ walked up and challenged, "It's on!" she shook hands with Nickel, and with a fierce glint in their eyes, they got to work. They all cooked a meal that only they knew how to cook. And so they spent the whole morning tasting each other's food and give ratings and comments.

Some time later that day, the cutie mark crusaders showed up and asked to join, saying, "Cutie mark crusaders cooks!" They were politely turned down but Twilight invited them to stay and watch. And so they sat and watched, and they were allowed to taste some of the meals that each pony had cooked. And so, after they had used up the whole morning cooking, they took a look at the kitchen.

Not too bad…

So they worked together and cleaned it all up in only a half-hour. And afterwards, the cutie mark crusaders, **(I'm just going to call hem the CMC's. it's much easier.)** decided to go and explore twilight's house. Not a good idea. They flew around and almost, almost, wrecked the place, but the guys caught them and the girls caught what they had knocked over.

And they collapsed on the couch with the guys holding the CMC's as tight as they could without hurting them. As they cough their breath, Valor walked out of one of Twilight's many closets holding a wooden sword. He admired it for a moment before showing it to Twilight. "Twilight, I found this in your closet."

She took it in her hoof and said, "Yeah, this is a replica of a training sword. I have a ton of them collecting dust in there." She handed it back to him and said, "If you'd like, you can use them." He gave her a slight bow while saying, "My deepest thanks, Twilight." He called to the others, "Hey men, would you like to have some bouts for valor?" He chuckled at his own pun before dodging back into the closet.

They came out much later with some wooden armor and more swords. After a few moments of putting on armor and getting prepared, the girls decided to play pretend with them. So they all went into the closet, which was chock-full of things from the medieval ages, and came out with some beautiful medieval dresses.

The guys were stunned. But the girls didn't see them; they were too busy batting their eyelashes at each other to see if they looked good. Scootaloo decided she wanted to be a knight too, so she grabbed a sword, but when she tried to put the armor on, it turned out to be too big.

So she just wore the sword strapped to her flank. Applebloom was going to be the announcer; And Sweetie Belle was going to be the Princess. She had luckily brought along her favorite dress, and she put it on. They all walked outside and started the bouts.

"First up is Valor and Sparkie." And they walked into the "ring" and stood facing each other. Applebloom put on her best announcer's voice and said, "Alright men were here to have a fair fight. I want no cheating, and no hurting." She walked back a few steps and said,

"Three…two…..one… DRAW!" They both drew their swords and struck, both yelling a warrior's battle call. They held their ground for quite some time, each striking the other with all they had to muster. The girls cheered and Applebloom kept calling out,

"….And he gives him a nice blow to the side, but Sparkie parries it and sends one whistling toward his head! Valor blocks it and aims for his foot, but Sparkie has other plans."

And so they battled ferociously until the girls' cheering was drowned in the sounds of swords striking armor and clacking against each other. And as Valor was about to deal another blow, Sparkie blocked it again, but this time Valor pushed up against it, trying to push him down. Sparkie realized this and pushed as hard as he could.

They were both pouring sweat and breathing ragged when they finally stopped and pulled apart. They both put their swords down and shook hooves. Then they turned to face the awestruck crowd and silent announcer and lifted their connected hooves into the air. The girls literally erupted into cheers and shouts, and Sparkie and Valor bowed and walked into the audience.

This went on for some time, but eventually they decided to go and make some dinner. So Twilight and Spike went into the kitchen to make some muffins. And as they were taking out all of the ingredients, she told him,

"Spike, can you please go and tell Sparkie to come in here for a minute? I need to talk to him." He backed out of the room and walked over to Sparkie, who was still trembling with exhaustion from the sword fighting. He quietly tapped him on the flank and he rose from the couch he was resting on. "Hey Spike… what's up buddy?"

He pointed over to the kitchen, and simply said, "Twilight, Kitchen. Sounds important." At the mention of him talking to her alone, he popped up off the couch and said, "I'm on it. Wish me luck." Spike winked and decided to go and hang out with the other guys.

He walked into the kitchen and Twilight was measuring some flour into a measuring cup. He walked up behind her and cleared his throat. She turned around and immediately put down the cup. She looked him in the eye and cut right to the chase.

"Were you serious last night?" He was afraid of what he should say. She saw the scared look in his eyes and said, "Look, I'm not going to get mad or anything, I just would like to know if you were serious." He nodded and said,

"Well, I guess I was serious, but the reason I was afraid was because I thought you would have guessed that by now, and that I did something wrong." She shook her head. "No, you didn't do anything… I was just making sure." He barked a laugh. "I think that AJ made that a bit too clear."

Twilight blushed, remembering the kiss AJ had literally pushed her into. "Well, where do you think we should go from here?" He was shocked for a moment, and he stared at her in surprise. "_Why in Equestria is she asking ME this?"_ He took a deep breath and sat down on a chair. Then he said honestly, "I have not the slightest idea."

She sighed, "Well, join the club." She sat down beside him. He put his face in his hooves. "I don't know what to do; I've never learned anything about this… I'm sorry Twi' but I'm just so inexperienced…" she picked his face up and said, "Well, I am too. I know just about anything about everything, but I don't know anything about this.

Sparkie sighed and sat there. As he picked his head up to look up at her, he saw that she had been staring at him. She suddenly got an idea. She leaned over to le able to look out into the living room and shouted, "Rarity, could you come over here and finish dinner?"

Rarity said, "I'll be over there momentarily, darling!" She started to clop over to the kitchen. Twilight stood up and pulled Sparkie up with her. "C'mon, let's go. They waked out of the kitchen and out the front door. As Twilight pulled it shut behind her, Sparkie Questioned,

"Where are we going?" she pulled him along for a moment before slowing to a walk and saying, "Sugarcube corner. We're going to get some desserts." So they walked together. It was a beautiful evening, and the sun was just starting to set over sweet apple acres in the distance.

As they exited sugarcube corner with Sparkie carrying a package of goodies on his back, they saw the beautiful sunshine turning the world orange. They stood stupefied for a moment staring at the air around them as it turned an orange hue.

It felt so…. Romantic.

Sparkie's heart was in his throat. He gulped and started to walk back to the treehouse, with twilight following him an instant after. She caught up with him and matched him, stride for stride and said, "Sparkie, I think that we need to talk."

He stopped, slowly, because he didn't want to drop the goodies he was carrying, and looked her in her eyes. They sparkled back. He broke out in a cold sweat as she leaned up close and whispered, "I just want to know if we both feel the same way…. So we don't humiliate one another."

He pawed the ground while trying to come up with an answer. Then he looked up and silently nodded. She didn't wait for him to finish. She pounced on his lips and kissed him. They held the kiss for a minute before coming up for air.

She tasted like miniature fireworks on his tongue, and he felt slightly woozy for his second time kissing. She giggled and kissed his cheek before starting the walk back home again. He followed, still swaying a bit.

Chapter 4

Part 2

Another sleepover?

As they walked through the door, Sparkie was more composed, but he was still disheveled. He put down the box of goodies on the table and sat down. Twilight went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. He sat still for a moment and was silent.

After a delicious dinner of banana muffins, and a dessert of cookies and cream ice cream, they plopped down on their beds to relax. Twilight looked at the clock and said, "Alright guys. It looks like this is your last night here. Tomorrow were going to help you find a house. The princess sees it that you guys should find a place to live. I'm sure that we can find you a place."

They all nodded and get ready for bed. Twilight decided to bring down her sleeping bag and see what it was like to have a sleepover. She'd only had one, anyway. And this was a great opportunity to see what went on during a real sleepover.

So as she walked down the stairs, carrying her sleeping bag on her back, a blur whizzed past her and grabbed it, before running back down. She looked around, confused, before seeing Sparkie dart away from her sleeping bag to get in his.

She giggled a bit as she blushed, causing him to sink down further in his sleeping bag. She walked over to hers and snuggled inside. He then immediately jumped up out of his and slid it over beside hers. She looked up at his with her purple eyes, and he flushed.

Fluttershy was going through something similar, but she had gotten her own sleeping bag, only because the guys hadn't noticed. She sighed with relief as she unrolled it on the floor. She saw sterling putting a blanket out on the carpet and thought,

"_He shouldn't have to sleep on the floor."_ She shook her head. "_No, I can't go over to him!"_She slowly, haltingly, walked over to him and said, "H-Hey, Sterling… he looked up from the book he was studying. His eyes grew a bit wider, and he said, "Hello Fluttershy…" he stood up. "What is it? I was wondering if you'd like to… umm…. Switch beds…."

He stared at the top of her mane momentarily, lost in thought. But he pushed up her forlorn head and said, "I have a better idea." He took her sleeping bag and unzipped it completely, making a fluffy blanket, which he laid on the floor. Then he put his blanket on top.

It was like a miniature bed. He lay on top of it and patted the other half beside him, inviting her to lie down. It felt almost twice as comfortable with the blanket and the sleeping bag. There was much more room too! She was fine with it until a thought struck her. She poked sterling, and he turned over to look at her.

"Umm…. Sterling, I just wanted to know that you're not….. Um…" his eyes widened a bit and he shook his head furiously, saying, "Nonono, I'm not." He gave a nervous chuckle and shivered. She smiled back at him and scooted closer, hugging him. "Thank you….."

She pulled away and he closed his eyes. She smiled and closed his eyes as Twilight pulled the lamp string and said, "Alright everypony, goodnight!"

As they awoke the next morning, they packed up for the last time. But as they were about to go outside, Derpy appeared at the door, with a muffin and a letter. Twilight gasped. A royal letter! They want back inside, thanking Derpy, and sat down. Twilight carefully opened the letter and cleared her throat before reading it aloud.

_To all Colts of age,_

_This is your princess, Celestia. You are all asked to attend the royal military for to fight the nefarious griffons. And it does not matter your age, Just come. You are being expected at the royal palace. Ask Twilight to send me a letter confirming that you will come. You do not have to, however, so think about it._

_Urgently yours,_

_Princess Celestia_

It was disturbing news, but the guys knew they had to go. All besides Quicksilver, who didn't want to go. When the others tried to convince him to go, Rainbow flew to the rescue. She hovered in front of him and said, "Look guys, the princesses letter says that you don't HAVE to go.

So just leave him alone!" they looked at Twilight and she shrugged and said, "Well, she did say that." Quicksilver brightened up a bit. And so Twilight sent a letter to the princess telling her of the colts' decision. She almost immediately received a return letter saying that a royal chariot would arrive shortly from Canterlot.

As they frantically ran around, the girls gave varying pieces of advice, "Alright guys. You be careful out there." "You go and kick some griffon butt!" "Be safe….." They all hugged each other and sat on the couch while they waited. Too soon they heard the sound of something landing outside the front door. Twilight, with tears in her eyes, hugged Sparkie one last time before he whispered in her ear,

"I'll be back."

And so they departed from Ponyville. Grim faces set and bodies poised to fight. They were given weapons and armor to put on. These were no replicas, these were real swords. They equipped the ornate armor and weapons and stared up into Cloudsdale, where there was a haze surrounding the city. Sterling was given a curious contraption.

It was placed on his back and a bow protruded on a swiveling stick that was positioned just to the right of his mouth allowed him to fire arrows. They flew through the haze and landed in one of the side streets of Cloudsdale.

And so they joined the battle. The griffons were fierce, but the ponies were stationed here, and they were not about to be moved. The five colts dodged into a building and hid.

The gruff-looking captain who had given them their armor and the two royal guards who flew them came in with them after retrieving their own weapons.

They all nodded at each other while reading themselves. "Alright, lets just stay together and do what we can." They all silently nodded again, bracing themselves against the door, hearing the maddened shrieking of the griffons as they flung themselves against the ponies.

"NOW!"

Chapter 4

Part 3

WAR!

They broke down the door, spilling into the street. Griffons were everywhere, and one saw them and hurled itself from the sky. They cringed, but Sterling whipped out an arrow and shot it dead between the eyes. It buried itself into the ground in front of them. They looked up and set their faces. War is nothing to be trifled with.

The colts had done some minor fighting in their hometown when the manticore had invaded, but it was nothing like this. They stayed in a group, fighting off droves of enemies. Sparkie and Valor used their magic to guard them, while Nickel and Mustang dealt out death blows left and right.

Sterling sat hovering above them, picking off the stragglers that they missed. Sparkie was defending himself for a short moment when he suddenly realized that he was on his own. He quickly shrugged off the remaining griffons and charged toward the group, only to be driven back by more.

He put up a defensive shield and tried to barrel through, but more kept coming to take his place. He struggled to hold them back, they lost many griffons, but he had felt his share off suffering. He had been wounded in the left flank, which didn't allow him to stand on it.

He had a minor cut on his shoulder, but it was oozing blood. Then one got so close that it was too late to bring up his shield to block the claws that tore off most of the skin on the left side of his face. He yelled in agony as he brought his hoof up and charged it, and then rammed it into his opponent, sending him flying.

The rest of them closed in around him, and he started to falter. "I…. Just… can't…..make…." He collapsed on the ground. The griffons roared in pleasure and encircled him, but the last thing they heard was a crackle, and then they were all incinerated as an enormous fireball burned them instantly.

Valor ran over to where he had launched the fireball and saw a still form in the street. His eyes grew wide as he realized that it was Sparkie. He gave a yell and the others saw him and galloped over, leaving the Capitan and guards behind. As they approached what they hoped wasn't the body, several griffons raced over to them.

Sterling took out two with his skillful shooting, valor caught one and broke its neck, and the other 3 that landed were taken care of by Mustang and Nickel. When they ought their way to Sparkie, all they saw was a pool of blood and nothing more. They looked around, confused.

They were suddenly flung forward as there was a loud explosion behind them.

As they slowly rose, they saw that where they had stood not moments before was a large crater. They looked around and everypony was there, besides, "STERLING!" He appeared for a moment on the road above him before motioning for them to come quickly, and then disappeared.

"How in the hay are we going to get up there?" Valor responded by levitating a few crates and barrels. He put them on top of each other to form a staircase of some sort. The clambered up it and reached the street above them, only to be greeted by a gruesome sight.

There was Sparkie, and right above him, was a griffon leader who had just landed. He raised staff in the air in a war cry. Sterling immediately whipped out three arrows and fired them all at once, and all hit him right in his heart.

He staggered back, and coughed blood, but he drew his curved scimitar and ran at them. Valor used his magic to push him over, and then Nickel went over and raised his sword. And as he brought it down on the griffon's neck, he saw pure evil in the griffon's eyes. Then there was a sickening SQUELCH.

The griffons head fell off, and rolled a few feet away before stopping with his glazed over eyes string at them. Sterling immediately ran over to him and put his ear on Sparkie's heart. It was faint, but he could hear it still pumping blood. At first he was overjoyed, but then he saw Sparkie's face.

It was torn to shreds. Sterling took out a small stone and pressed it to Sparkie's heart. His heart then stopped completely, and then he stood up. He looked into the other colts' eyes and smashed the rock on the ground and cracked it in half.

Then there was an explosion of blue light which radiated from the stone and it congealed into a horse's form. They couldn't see anything for a moment, but then they opened their eyes.

Sparkie rose out of the light before it soaked back into the broken stone. His face had some nasty scars, but he looked whole. He turned to Sterling and gave him a nod. They nodded back as a VERY bright light appeared over the battlefield. Pony and griffon alike stopped to look. But when the light took shape, the griffons squawked in terror and fled as fast as their wings could take them.

The ponies shouted in triumph when out of the light came the princess.

Back at home, the ponies of Ponyville had their own problem. A contingent of griffons had been ordered to go join the main battle, but instead they had gotten lost and were approaching Ponyville. They decided that they would take over the small town and then continue on their way.

Quicksilver was the one who saw them first. He ran shouting down the stairs shouting, "GIRLS!" they all crowded around him as he told them. They all gasped and everypony looked to Twilight. She was shaking in her hooves. Quicksilver picked her up and lay her on the couch. Then he told them what to do.

Alright, listen up guys. I'd normally let Twi' take over this, but I think she should be left alone for a little while." Fluttershy was also sitting in a corner. He slowly flew over to her and whispered in her ear, "I have an easy job for you… all you need to do is go find your friend the dragon and ask him to come and help. Ok?" she smiled a teeny bit and then stood up. She walked outside and flew off.

Rainbow opened her mouth to object, but he held his hoof up for silence. "Look, I knew that if you went, the dragon wouldn't listen to you. I know you can go faster, so that's why I have a better job for you." He turned toward her and said, "I need you to fly around Ponyville and round up everypony willing into the town square.

She saluted and was gone. "AJ, I need you to go and give the ponies a nice little pep talk." She winked

"I got'cha. Ah'm on it." She ran out the door and toward the town square. He shook Twilight awake while telling pinkie and Rarity, "I need you two to help with the armor and weapons." Pinkie gave a silly salute and Rarity gave a solemn nod.

After they had left, he focused on waking Twilight. After a few more minutes, she woke on her couch, with Quicksilver nuzzling her. "Come on Twi'! Wake up!" she stirred, and he backed off while she stood up.

"What happened?" "You passed out." She blushed, but then thought, "Wait! What about the griffons!" "I sent the ponies to do their duty, but I think that we should head over there now."

So they galloped over to the town square, where AJ was yelling at the top of her lungs at the townsponies. They roared back, and then they all gave a battle yell. Rarity was coming out of the museum with the borrowed materials. She handed out swords and armor for some, the special saddles for others.

She then went p to AJ, and tried to yell something in her ear, but the crowd was too loud. But then everyone was silent when a giant shadow fell over them and they looked up,

It was Fluttershy and the Dragon! They gave an even louder cheer and then fell silent as they saw rainbow Dash flying over them to get their attention, and yelling, "Hey you guys! Pay attention to AJ!" they all turned over to her and waited.

She cleared her throat and gave a short and to the point speech on what was happening. As she finished, there was silence except for the burst of pinkie as she turned into her alter-ego, Pinkamena. Then she gave a shout, and everypony followed suit. They grabbed up their weapons and rushed to the improvised battlements.

They held their spears at the ready and held their swords high. The griffons continued on their maddened assault, before hitting the first of the traps. Rainbow had quickly flew over the path they were going to take as they advanced, and dropped spikes all over it. They were small, but they had a bit of improvised poison that would kill if it hit a major blood vein.

The griffons howled and fell by the hundreds as they ran over the spikes, and the griffons behind ran over their fallen brethren, maddened assault continuing. Then they hit the bridge. AJ pulled a rope and they all fell into the lake, and she yelled,

"FIRE!"

The ponies opened up with everything they had, and repelled the first wave instantly, and as the second wave progressed, they beat them back too. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were firing pies with miniature explosives in them. If they exploded to close, they could tear off a limb.

The Pegasus were firing arrows at them repeatedly and the earth ponies were using their spears and swords, and some were using small knives or their bare hooves. The griffons madly scrambled to get the upper hand, and Quicksilver noticed this.

He rallied some ponies to his aid as he shouted, "CHAAAARGE!" and ran full force into their front lines. He was flanked by spearhorses, and he had a small brigade of bowhorses to his back. he wielded a sword himself, and he hacked through the enemies like he was a madhorse.

They quaked and started to give ground. He pushed them further back and whinnied, his forehooves striking the air. They stood still for a moment, and then fled. But as they fled, they turned around one last time and shot a withering hail of arrows at them before bolting into the forest, never to come again.

The arrows whistled closer and closer as the ponies ducked for cover. Most of them fell harmlessly in the streets, but one had been aimed specifically for him. And it struck its target, throwing him to the ground, the girls immediately ran over to him and picked him up, carrying him back to the house.

The barbed arrow had torn through his flank and had barely missed his hip bone. So they lay him on the bed in Twilight's house, and went to Nurse Tenderheart, who was tending to some of the minor wounds that the other ponies had received.

When she heard that Quicksilver had been hurt, she packed up her things and hurried over. They gave him some medicine that would put him to sleep and slowly pulled that barbed shaft out. It was painstaking work, but when it was finally done, they wrapped up his wound and wrapped him in a blanket to sleep.

**A Few months later**

**Twilight's treehouse**

"There were two more battles after that, and now the royal army and those who helped are being sent home." Quicksilver shut the newspaper he had been reading and yelled to the girls, "Hey girls! The guys are coming back!" there was a rush of hooves as they literally fell down the stairs and sat at the table.

Pinkie said, "Alright! This calls for a PARTY!" and she immediately started to plan it all out. Quicksilver shook his head and chuckled, but then he said, that's actually a great idea! Why don't we plan a big party for all of the guys?

They all nodded. They spent the remainder of the day preparing, and when they had finished, Quicksilver said, "They should be here very soon." The letter had inscribed on the bottom, "ETA tonight." So they sat around the table and waited.

After the first battle, Sparkie had to go to the hospital for a little while, but then he was back with the others as they went on to the other two battles. Sterling broke his left forehoof, so he was out of action too for a short time. But the others kept on fighting. The griffons had given them the name, "The colts of Canterlot."

They fought with such ferocity and bravery that after the war had ended, the princess had given them the eagle's eye. That was the highest honor a soldier could get. So as they relaxed on the chariot that was to bring them home, they thought about war, and how it altered people and how it changed the way things worked. So they sat in deep silence and thought for some time.

There was a slight bump, which jolted them out of their reverie. They stood up and nodded to each other. They knew that as soon as they walked through that door, that everyone was going to go absolutely insane.

Well, pinkie was already insane, but this was going to be like there were six Pinkies. They counted to three, and then pushed the door open. There was party decorations everywhere, and the ponies were sitting at the table, patiently awaiting their arrival.

They burst through the door and shouted, "surprise!" the girls ran over and hugged them, and when Fluttershy had found out that Sterling had been hurt, she worked up the courage to stroke his hurt flank gently and kiss him on the cheek.

He shook his head and smiled at her. "Now it feels much better." When Twilight saw the ugly scars on Sparkie's face, she gasped. "What happened to you? He laughed and said, "that's a long story." She hugged him and gave him a passionate kiss before saying, "Well, I'd certainly like to hear it!"

**Eyup. Here's the fourth chapter guys. Sorry for the delay, but I've been REALLY busy lately falling from twenty-foot high porches onto my back. :D well, probably going to release the next chapter in a few days, maybe a week. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. NOTE TO READERS

**Okay guys. I'm going to be writing the next chapters on each two couples. But here's the good part.**

**YOU get to help me choose! **

**PM me with the couple you'd like, and I'll write about their relationship. Think ill start another book for that though.**

***EDIT 3* **

**AAAAALRIGHT! the votes are in and I've already started writing about Twilight and Sparkie! so if there's a couple you'd like to hear bout next, then pm me! :D**


End file.
